Helado Corazón
by Andriux Horowitz
Summary: Como alguna vez dijera Pan: El amor tiene muchas formas. Elsa ama a Anna con todo su ser y en cierta forma también ama a Emma Swan ya que ella es la primera amiga que ha tenido después de su hermana menor, sin embargo, ¿es esto suficiente para la Reina de Arendelle? Quiero decir ¿es qué acaso ella puede vivir el resto de su vida siendo feliz por Anna?
1. Un Cambio de rutina

**AN** : Llámenme Poser pero tengo que confesar que comencé a ver Once Upon a Time por Frozen, al principio no entendía muchas cosas obviamente, pero después vi las temporadas de la serie y me enamoré de ésta, así que una forma de celebrar la razón por la cual me uní a este fandom fue escribiendo este Fanfic. En un principio mi idea era hacer un Fanfic netamente de Frozen pero no encontraba el momento preciso para hacer la historia y OUAT me dio ese momento. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo, disfrútenlo.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ La mayoría de los personajes y el universo de la historia le pertenecen a Disney y a ABC.

" _ **Esta historia tiene lugar un año después de los hechos ocurridos en Once Upon a Time (Boda de Anna y Kristoff)**_ ".

* * *

 **Un Cambio de Rutina**

* * *

A pesar de haber transcurrido treinta y un años todo era felicidad en Arendelle, nadie en el Reino había envejecido y todos vivían en armonía.

La Princesa Anna y el Príncipe Kristoff llevaban un año de casados y acababan de recibir a su primogénito, un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules quien llevará el nombre de Adgar, al igual que su abuelo, el tan querido Rey de Arendelle.

En cuanto a la Reina Elsa, bueno pues todo le iba bastante bien, por fin había ganado el control total de sus emociones y por consiguiente de sus poderes. Ella gobernaba siempre con justicia y aplicando mano dura cuando la situación lo requería. Todos amaban a su Reina y la forma en la que conducía al Reino a una era de prosperidad.

Aunque ella amaba a su familia con todo su Ser, sentía un vacío que no podía ser llenado por Anna, además de que extrañaba a todos los amigos que hizo en Storybrooke, sobre todo a Emma Swan.

La pregunta que siempre inundaba su mente era saber si ella se encontraba bien.

Elsa pasaba algunas de sus tardes libres en la Terraza mirando el Fiordo, esperando encontrar algo nuevo, algo que cambiara su rutina cuando menos un día. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de Anna.

─ ¿Qué es lo que buscas en el horizonte?

─ ¡Anna! Me sorprendiste. No estoy buscando nada en particular, solo vengo aquí a pasar el tiempo, últimamente la rutina me ha agobiado bastante.

─ ¿La rutina?

─Sí. Los Asuntos Reales de todos los días son muy fastidiosos, ¿sabes? A veces extraño ese Pueblo al que llegamos hace un año, a Storybrooke, a Emma y a su familia.

─ ¿A David y Snow White?

─Así es. A pesar de que estaba desesperada por encontrarte, pasé buenos momentos ahí.

─ ¿Y quieres volver? Elsa sabes que es imposible.

─No. No quiero volver pero el estar ahí fue un cambio de rutina interesante, conocer a más personas y convivir con ellas fue algo que no olvidaré.

─Entonces lo que tú quieres es conocer a más personas, ¿no es así?

─Creo que sí, pero no puedo dejar el Reino.

─Yo me haré cargo.

─No, Anna. Tú tienes que atender a tu familia y el Reino es una carga muy pesada.

─Entonces si no puedes salir a explorar más allá de Arendelle ¿por qué no vas al Pueblo una vez a la semana? Así convivirás con los Ciudadanos y saldrás a estirar las piernas, en lugar de añorar algo que no volverá.

─Pues creo que tienes razón, Anna.

─ ¡Claro que sí! Será bueno para ti que des paseos por la Ciudad para aclarar tus pensamientos y además, quién sabe lo que te puedas encontrar.

─Está bien, lo haré, pero vamos a cenar que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Ambas fueron a cenar junto con Kristoff. Elsa y Anna no dejaban de hablar de múltiples cosas, mientras el joven las observaba con cierto grado de aburrimiento después de las primeras horas de plática, así eran todas las noches; una rica cena acompañada de horas de plática de las dos hermanas junto con chocolate y helado.

Era increíble que a pesar de ser unas personas adultas, ambas seguían comportándose como niñas en ciertos casos, aunque era algo comprensible y Kristoff lo entendía. Entendía que después de todo lo que habían pasado se merecían esas charlas.

A él le daba gusto ver a su amada sonreír a todas horas, cuando estaba con el pequeño Príncipe, cuando estaba con él o cuando estaba con su hermana mayor, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que una pregunta que Anna le hizo a la Reina lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

─ ¿Y bien Elsa? ¿A dónde irás mañana?

─ ¿Ir? ─Interrumpía Kristoff.

─Así es. Elsa quiere cambiar su rutina un poco.

─ ¡Ah! Ya veo.

─Pues todavía no lo sé, daré un paseo por el mercado, creo, o tal vez con el coro de los niños.

─ ¡Eso es grandioso! Me parece bien que lo hagas, así te despejarás un rato.

─Eso espero, Anna.

─Verás que sí.

─Disculpe su alteza pero ha llegado una carta para usted. ─Interrumpía uno de los Mozos.

─ ¿Una carta?

─ ¡Ábrela! ─Decía Anna con algo de impaciencia.

Elsa abrió la carta que más que carta era una invitación que decía lo siguiente:

 **" _El Reino de las Islas del Oeste se complace en invitar a TODA la Familia Real a la Boda del Príncipe Angus y la Princesa Elinor. La celebración será en dos semanas y esperamos contar con su asistencia"_.**

─ ¿Las Islas del Oeste?

─Sí, eso dice esta invitación.

─ ¡Vamos!

─No ─replicaba Elsa─. No puedo dejar solo el Reino.

─Entonces ve tú y Kristoff y yo cuidaremos el Reino por ti.

─No, ya te lo había dicho hace un rato, Anna.

─En ese caso, vamos nosotros tres, así tú cuidarás Arendelle.

─ ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que te fuiste?

─Sí, lo sé, terminé dentro de un baúl junto con Kristoff.

─Y yo terminé en Storybrooke.

─Pero te gustó estar ahí, ¿o no?

─Bueno en eso tienes razón ─decía Elsa mientras dejaba escapar una leve risita─. Está bien, ustedes dos irán a las Islas del Oeste.

─Tres Elsa, ahora somos tres, recuérdalo.

─Lo siento. ¿Y entonces cuando se irán?

─ ¿Kristoff?

─No tengo idea Anna, nos iremos cuando quieras pero siempre y cuando pueda llevar a Sven.

─Kristoff, las Islas del Oeste no son un lugar muy idóneo para un Reno.

─ ¿Por qué?

─No conocemos mucho de ese lugar, solo que son mejores socios comerciales que Weselton y que hace un poco de calor en donde se encuentra el Castillo. ¿Estás seguro de someterlo a ese castigo?

─De acuerdo. Sven se queda aquí.

─ ¡Bien! Nos iremos en dos días.

─ ¡¿Tan pronto?! ─Respondían Elsa y Kristoff.

─Sí, quiero conocer ese lugar más a fondo.

─Bueno, así se hará.

Una vez decidido eso, los tres se fueron a sus habitaciones, después de la boda, Anna y Kristoff se mudaron al Ala Este del Castillo, justo en la habitación de su Madre y sus hermanas por ser la habitación más grande, y Elsa después de pensarlo bastante se mudó a la habitación Real, la habitación de sus padres.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente…_

* * *

─Su Majestad, ¿está segura de hacerlo?

─Por supuesto Siegfried, después de todo lo que ocurrió hace un año ellos deben saber que su Reina está con su Pueblo.

─ ¿Y si le pasa algo mientras está en el Pueblo?

─ ¿Temes que me pase algo con mis poderes? ─Respondía Elsa con un tono burlón.

─No, pero está bien Reina si esa es su decisión al respecto, ¿y sobre lo otro?

─ ¿Crees tú conveniente decirle al Pueblo que estuvieron congelados por treinta años? Sólo causaríamos pánico y confusión.

─De acuerdo, ¿cuándo empezará con sus paseos?

─A partir de hoy. Desde hoy, este será el día cuando de mis paseos por el Pueblo, pero en la tarde.

─Así se hará entonces mi Reina, ahora sin más será bueno comenzar con las labores del día.

Ese día transcurrió como cualquier otro en el Palacio hasta las cuatro de la tarde que fue cuando Elsa dejó a un lado sus Obligaciones Reales y salió a ver a su Pueblo.

Todo parecía un sueño, el Pueblo reconocía a su Reina al instante y hacía reverencia cada que la veían, la gente susurraba su nombre y sonreían para ella.

─Por favor, no hagan eso, no quiero llamar tanto la atención.

─Su Majestad ¿qué la trae al Pueblo?

─Quiero pasear por aquí y saber de todos ustedes, creo que juntos pasamos muchas cosas hace un año.

─Mi Reina, eso es muy bueno, nos alegra tenerla tan cerca y junto a nosotros pero ¿me permite hacerle una sugerencia?

─Adelante.

─Si usted no pretende llamar tanto la atención, sería conveniente que cambiara de atuendo.

─ ¿Acaso es tan obvio? ─pensó─ De acuerdo me cambiaré, pero tendré que volver al Palacio.

─Eso no será necesario Reina Elsa, sígame, la llevaré con una amiga que tiene una Casa de Modas aquí cerca, seguro encontraremos algo para usted.

─Pues vamos.

El amable Campesino la acompañó hasta aquel lugar intentando hacer la plática con la Reina. Poco antes de llegar, Elsa no se dio cuenta del arbusto que estaba en la ventana de la Casa de Modas y su brazo sufrió un leve rasguño. Al entrar La Reina de Arendelle se dio cuenta de que aquí era donde se confeccionaba toda la ropa que ella y Anna han usado desde que llegaron al mundo. Al verla, la diseñadora la pasó al probador y le dio un vestido que había hecho especialmente para ella.

─Discúlpeme Reina Elsa, había reservado este hermoso vestido para su cumpleaños, pero creo que es hora de dárselo.

─Muchas gracias, es demasiado hermoso.

─Mi nombre es Ingrid, al igual que su tía, por cierto, gracias a usted por devolvernos los recuerdos de sus tías.

─No hay nada que agradecer, esos eran los deseos de mi Madre y mi hermana y yo los cumplimos.

Elsa entró de nuevo al probador y se puso ese vestido tan hermoso. Al salir los dos quedaron impresionados por la Reina, ese vestido le quedaba perfecto. Era un vestido azul con acabados en un azul más claro y tenue, además de unas lindas flores del mismo tono azul en el final del vestido.

Antes de salir del lugar, Ingrid le dio una capa todavía más Oscura con un gran azafrán en la espalda casi imperceptible a primera vista.

─Agradezco la capa, pero no la necesito.

─Pero Reina, el invierno está llegando, será mejor que se abrigue bien, además le ayudará a pasar desapercibida.

─No importa, el frío no me molesta.

─Reina sonará a insolencia pero, ¿debo recordarle lo que pasó la última vez que usted se resfrió? ─Replicaba Ingrid.

─Está bien, tienes razón, la usaré.

Tras despedirse de Ingrid, Elsa y su acompañante salieron de ahí.

─Muchas gracias señor, usted me salvó la vida.

─Boris, mi nombre es Boris.

─Bueno pues muchas gracias Boris.

─Su Majestad, me temo que debo retirarme, fue un placer estar con usted.

─El placer fue todo mío, Boris.

Elsa se puso la capucha de la capa y se fue rumbo al mercado del Pueblo mientras Boris observaba detalladamente el arbusto con el que Elsa se había lastimado y depositó en un frasco pequeño la gota de sangre que estaba ahí, y luego, desapareció.

 **Fin del Primer Capítulo**


	2. Soy Arvid, de Northdale

**Soy Arvid, de Northdale**

* * *

Esa noche ya de vuelta en el Palacio Real, la Reina había regresado con una sonrisa y una felicidad que le era imposible ocultar, ella fue corriendo hacia el comedor para buscar a su hermana y contárselo todo.

─ ¡Anna! ─Gritaba Elsa mientras corría hacia su asiento.

─Tranquila aquí estoy, oye, ¿de dónde sacaste ese vestido? Y ¿por qué estás tan feliz?

─ ¡Porque hoy fue un día maravilloso! ¿Sabías que la dueña de la Casa de Modas que nos hace los vestidos se llama Ingrid?

─No, no sabía.

─Pues ella fue quien me dio el vestido. Resulta que causaba demasiado revuelo y un Aldeano llamado Boris me llevó con ella. Anna, conocí a tantas personas en el mercado, fue algo divertido, jugué con los niños, corrimos, cantamos, ¡fue espectacular!

─ ¡Increíble! Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado.

─ ¡Sí! La siguiente semana lo haré.

─ ¡Qué bien! Pero Elsa, creo que será conveniente que comas algo antes de que te desmayes de la emoción.

─Está bien. ─Contestaba Elsa mientras se quitaba la capa y el pequeño bolso donde traía su vestido de siempre.

─ ¿Elsa, qué le pasó a tu vestido? ¿Por qué está rasgada tu manga?

─Descuida, me rasguñé con una rama pero no pasa nada, estaré bien.

─Bueno, si tú lo dices está bien.

─ ¿Estás lista para mañana Anna?

─ ¡Wow!

─ ¿Qué?

─Me sorprendió tu cambio de actitud, es todo.

─ ¿Cambio de actitud?

─Sí, ayer no parecías muy convencida de que Kristoff y yo fuéramos a esa boda en las Islas del Oeste.

─Si tú lo decidiste y quieres hacerlo por mí no hay problema, hoy me di cuenta de eso, yo creo en ti y sé que volverás.

─Gracias Elsa.

Después de eso la cena transcurrió como siempre. Al terminar todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras Anna y Kristoff dormían a Adgar, los mozos terminaban de preparar su equipaje para el día de mañana, Elsa miraba a través de su ventana mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente, estaba bastante feliz por lo que había pasado ese día, miraba hacia el Fiordo mientras recordaba esas nuevas experiencias, todo lo que se había perdido en todos estos años era algo demasiado perfecto y algo que muy dentro de ella deseaba.

Esa noch, tuvo un sueño fantástico, en donde ella corría por el bosque, corría sin detenerse, sin nadie a su lado, solo ella consigo misma.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, Anna, Kristoff y Adgar zarparon hacia las Islas del Oeste lo que dejaba a Elsa sola, lidiando con los problemas de Arendelle.

Pasaron las semanas y Elsa continuaba con su vieja rutina hasta el día que salía a pasear por el Pueblo, y todos los días por la mañana iba a los establos a darle de comer a Sven y a estar con él para que no se sintiera solo.

Dos semanas después la Reina recibió una carta diciendo que se quedarían más tiempo tomando unas vacaciones y pidiendo que enviara a Sven porque el clima no le haría ningún mal al Reno, además que Kristoff lo extrañaba mucho.

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, Elsa comenzó a sentir un vacío en su interior que se llenaba rápidamente por una especie de ansiedad y emoción, como si muy dentro de su ser deseara estar sola como antes.

─ ¿Por qué me siento así? No es correcto, no debería pensar de esa manera, aunque viéndolo bien, tendré un poco de tiempo a solas. Siegfried ¿crees que es correcto que me sienta entusiasmada de que Anna no esté aquí?

─Mi Reina con todo respeto, creo que usted se merece un tiempo para sí.

─Gracias Siegfried, bien pues ya casi son las 4 así que ya me voy.

─Está bien, Reina Elsa.

─Ya sabes que hacer, hoy te haces cargo de todo. Que nadie me moleste.

─Sí, su Majestad.

Elsa fue a su habitación y se puso su "uniforme" para salir a pasear.

Cuando había terminado de arreglarse, miró a través de su enorme ventana el Fiordo una vez más, parecía que tenía algo que la hipnotizaba cada vez más, continuaba mirándolo hasta que decidió salir a explorar más allá del Pueblo. Eso era algo que no planeó jamás y fue otra cosa que le negó a Anna pero ese espíritu aventurero que iba creciendo dentro de ella, era un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado y quería averiguar hasta donde la llevaría.

Y así lo hizo, Elsa salió por la puerta trasera del Castillo y se fue rumbo a la Montaña del Norte una vez más caminando sobre el agua pero esta vez controlando sus poderes para no congelar todo Arendelle de nuevo. Tras deshacer su puente de hielo ella se marchó, cada vez que subía su euforia crecía más y más hasta que comenzó a correr sin detenerse, se sentía tan libre y tan bien aunque no entendía por qué, siguió corriendo hasta que encontró unas pequeñas cascadas, se sentó enfrente de ellas y se quedó pensando la razón de su inquietante emoción.

 ** _"¡Libre soy!, ¡Libre soy! No puedo ocultarlo más._**

 ** _¡Libre soy!, ¡Libre soy! Libertad sin vuelta atrás_ _"_** **.**

Esas eran las palabras que resonaban en su mente. ¿Será posible que Elsa necesitara estar lejos de Anna para sentirse libre?

─No, no puede ser solo eso ─pensaba impaciente la Reina─. Debe ser por alguna otra cosa, pronto sabré que es.

Después de unas horas, Elsa decidió regresar al Pueblo para ver a los niños como era su costumbre.

Poco antes de llegar al Pueblo se tomó un tiempo para admirar el hermoso paisaje que le ofrecían el océano, el sol y las montañas, sin embargo, su vista se enfocó en otro acontecimiento segundos después; un disturbio en uno de los puestos del mercado.

─Que se hagan cargo los Guardias ─pensaba, pero al ver que estos eran superados tuvo que correr a ayudar─ ¡Alto! ─Gritaba mientras corría.

El sujeto hizo caso omiso a la advertencia de la Reina, quien lo perseguía sin detenerse y a quien aparentemente se le había olvidado que rara vez la reconocían con esa ropa puesta.

El chico asustado tiraba todo lo que estuviese a su alrededor para frenarla pero Elsa esquivó todo, cansada de perseguirlo, La Reina lanzó un rayo de hielo al piso para congelarlo y hacer caer al ladrón al suelo.

─ ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso? ¡¿Quién se supone que eres?!

Elsa se quitó la capucha de la capa, adoptó una postura firme y segura antes de contestar.

─Soy la Reina Elsa, de Arendelle, me atrevo porque es mi deber ver que mis Ciudadanos estén a salvo de ladrones como tú. A propósito, ¿quién es este ladrón que se atrevió a contestarle de esa manera a la Reina?

El ladrón se quedó callado mientras los Guardias lo aprehendían.

─ ¿No piensas decir nada, verdad? ¡Guardias! ¡Llévenselo al calabozo!

─Sí, Majestad.

─ ¿Están todos bien?

─Así es, todo gracias a usted, Reina Elsa.

─No hay nada que agradecer, sólo hice mi deber.

─Reina Elsa, ese chico traía esto. ─Interrumpía una niña.

─ ¿Qué es eso?

–Son unos panes y dos manzanas.

Era la primera vez que alguien robaba en el mercado, por lo regular siempre eran los robos por el Sendero hacia la Montaña del Norte y hacia Northdale, aquel antiguo socio comercial que había roto su relación con Arendelle desde antes de que Elsa naciera.

─Los ladrones tienen suficiente para comer por aquí, entonces, ¿por qué este chico decidió robar en el mercado? Eso no tiene sentido. Él no es de aquí.

Elsa pensaba en esa situación hasta que los niños se la llevaron para que escuchara su nueva canción.

Pasaron unas horas y la Reina volvió al Castillo, se cambió y se puso a cenar. Al terminar, decidió saber la procedencia de su nuevo amigo, así que bajó a los calabozos con un plato de comida y fue hasta su celda. El joven estaba acostado viendo hacia la pared, tenía frío y obviamente se veía que no había comido en semanas.

─Ten, te traje algo de cenar. ─Decía Elsa mientras dejaba la charola en el piso de la celda.

─No tengo hambre.

─No seas orgulloso que a leguas se te nota lo hambriento que estás. Oye, sé que tú y yo empezamos con el pie izquierdo así que hagámoslo una vez más, ¿sí? Yo soy Elsa, la Reina de Arendelle.

El chico se sentó en la cama mirando a la Reina con cierto aire burlón. Tomó la charola y se puso a comer.

La expresión de Elsa cambió a una obvia rabia que trató de contener pero por alguna razón no lo consiguió y los copos de nieve sobre su cabeza aparecieron otra vez.

─Lindos copos de nieve. ─Respondía el chico con la boca llena de comida.

─Sí vas a burlarte de mí, al menos pásate el bocado antes. ─Contestaba Elsa mientras desaparecía los copos.

─Lo siento su Majestad, pero sus copos son muy curiosos.

El chico terminó de comer y los dos se miraron por un rato hasta que Elsa sintió que estaba perdiendo su tiempo.

─Esto no tiene sentido, me largo de aquí.

─Gracias por la comida Reina Elsa, por cierto, soy Arvid, de Northdale.

Al escuchar a Arvid, Elsa volteó rápidamente agradeciéndole que le dijera su identidad y se retiró del lugar.

Esa noche ella no podía conciliar el sueño, le intrigaba la presencia de Arvid, se preguntaba qué haría alguien de Northdale en su Reino cuando ella sabía que Northdale ya no tenía una alianza con Arendelle y tras lo sucedido con Hans y sus hermanos hace un año, no podía dejar de desconfiar de él.

Varios días la Reina no dejaba de pensar en eso, estaba bastante inquieta, ya no conseguía concentrarse en sus actividades diarias, así que un domingo por la noche después de cenar, bajó a los calabozos para interrogar a su huésped.

─ ¡Vaya, vaya! Debo sentirme halagado, la Poderosa Reina Elsa ha venido a visitarme, ¡hurra!

─Buenas noches Arvid, tú siempre tan amable.

─Así suelo ser. ─Respondía Arvid mientras se acercaba a la reja.

─He venido a hacerte unas preguntas.

─No. Como puede ver no puedo salir a cenar con usted, estoy un poco indispuesto.

Elsa volvió a enfadarse pero se controló y contestó con molestia a la respuesta de Arvid.

─Eso quisieras. ─Contestaba Elsa mientras se reía.

─Entonces, si no ha venido a invitarme a cenar, ¿a qué vino?

─Quiero saber quién eres y a qué has venido a Arendelle.

─Usted ya sabe quién soy.

─Sólo sé tu nombre, quiero saber por qué alguien de Northdale vino hasta acá.

─No me siento cómodo de hablar sobre mi pasado, no es nada extraordinario así que prefiero olvidarlo y concentrarme en el presente. Ahora yo le haré a usted una pregunta, ¿por qué le extraña que alguien de Northdale venga su maravilloso Reino?

─Nunca había escuchado que alguien no se sintiera cómodo con su pasado. Y me extraña porque desde hace años Northdale rompió relación con Arendelle.

─Yo no tenía idea y lo que haga Northdale no me interesa, no soy un espía si esa es tu idea sobre mí.

─Desearía que Emma estuviera aquí, sabría si él miente con ese súper poder que tiene ─pensaba Elsa─. ¿No te interesa lo que le pase a tu propio Reino?

─Northdale dejó de ser un Reino desde hace casi un siglo, creí que todo el mundo lo sabía, bueno todo el mundo excepto tú, que diga, usted.

─No he venido aquí para que te burles de mí.

─No me estoy burlando, cuando menos, no esta vez.

─Y dime Arvid ¿por qué te fuiste de Northdale?

─No quiero hablar de eso, no tengo ganas.

─ ¿Por qué no quieres hablar?

─Con todo respeto, "su Majestad", no la conozco pero algo me dice que usted tiene un pasado turbio, dígame, ¿le gusta contarlo? Vamos a hacer una cosa; si usted me cuenta su pasado, yo le cuento el mío.

Elsa se quedó callada porque Arvid tenía razón, aunque ella le había contado todo a Emma no lo había hecho con nadie más, además que jamás le contó su vida temprana, sólo Anna lo sabía. Tras comprender esto no hizo más que despedirse y retirarse.

─Espere Reina, ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? Llevo más de tres días encerrado.

─No lo sé, tal vez cuando yo lo decida. Buenas noches, descansa Arvid.

─Buenas noches, Reina Elsa. ─Respondía Arvid desde su cama.

Cuando la Reina se marchó, Arvid se quedó pensando en la insistencia de Elsa por saber sobre su vida.

─ ¿Por qué se interesa tanto por saber sobre mí? No lo entiendo, nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. ─Se decía Arvid mientras se quedaba dormido.

Elsa no podía dejar de pensar en lo mismo que Arvid, y tampoco entendía su insistencia. Al día siguiente mientras Siegfried le daba las Labores Reales del día tomó una decisión.

─Y en cuánto a los prisioneros, dos ya están purgando su sentencia, sólo falta juzgar a su nuevo amigo, Majestad.

─El cargo es robo menor, ¿no?

─Sí, solo tenía que quedarse tres días encerrado, ya es tiempo de dejarlo ir.

─No.

─ ¿Por qué no?

─Necesito saber por qué está aquí.

─ ¿Cree usted que es un espía o algo parecido?

─Tal vez, por eso quiero que se quede aquí, ya sabré que hacer con él después.

─Está bien, ahora, llegó una carta de la Princesa Anna.

─Dámela.

Elsa abrió la carta y la leyó para sí:

 **"Querida Elsa:**

 **No te imaginas lo hermosas que son las Islas del Oeste, hace un poco de más calor que en casa, seguimos esperando a Sven, no entiendo cómo es que funciona el correo por aquí, creo que son palomas mensajeras o algo así, pero llegan bastante rápido, por eso cuando me dijeron que las cartas llegaban como un rayo te escribí otra, pero dime, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado en casa?, bueno, mejor no me lo digas, quiero que me cuentes todo cuando llegue a casa. A decir verdad no sabemos cuándo volveremos, los Reyes nos han invitado a quedarnos todavía más tiempo, Kristoff y yo lo estamos considerando y a Adgar le hace bien el clima, así que, con tu permiso posiblemente volvamos en un mes más.**

 **Bueno hermana me despido, te mando un saludo y un abrazo, te extraño demasiado.**

 **Con amor:**

 **Anna** **".**

─Anna nunca quiso dejarme sola ni un segundo desde que éramos niñas, entonces, ¿por qué quiere estar tanto tiempo en ese lugar?

─Es probable que sea tan maravilloso como dice, no se preocupe Reina, la Princesa confía en que usted está bien y que su presencia para que Arendelle siga en una pieza no es tan urgente.

─ ¿Tú crees?

─No tengo dudas su Majestad, y como su Consejero Real, no puedo mentirle.

─Gracias Siegfried.

Dos días después, Arvid veía pasar el tiempo sentado jugando con la paja del suelo hasta que, por la tarde dos Guardias llegaron por él.

─Levántate. ─Le ordenaba un Guardia mientras abría la celda.

─ ¿Al fin Elsa me liberó?

─No, quiere verte, va a dictar su sentencia y por tu bien será mejor que te dirijas a la Reina con más respeto.

─De acuerdo.

* * *

 _En el Gran Salón…_

* * *

─Reina Elsa, el ladrón ha llegado.

─ ¡No soy un ladrón!

─Si no eres un ladrón ¿quién eres? O mejor dicho, ¿qué eres?

─No soy un ladrón ni un espía su Majestad, como se lo dije anteriormente, soy Arvid, de Northdale, soy…

─Eres…

─ ¡Soy el segundo hijo de Magnus, el líder de Northdale! Y caí en Arendelle por error, Reina estoy siendo sincero, yo no quise robar esas manzanas, pero tenía hambre y estaba sin dinero. Le ruego me perdone sé que estuvo mal y no lo volveré a hacer.

─Lo sé, supe desde el primer día que lo hacías por hambre, los ladrones no suelen pasearse por el Pueblo, ahora, Arvid de Northdale, has cumplido tu sentencia y te dejo en libertad.

─ ¿En serio?

─Sí. Guardia quítele los grilletes.

─Sí, mi Reina.

─Reina, es la hora.

─ ¡Todos retírense! Y denle a Arvid su mochila, Siegfried me voy a mi habitación.

─Reina, espere.

─ ¿Qué sucede, Arvid?

─ ¿Por qué me deja ir?

─Porque ya cumpliste tu condena, es tiempo de que vayas a donde tengas que ir.

─Gracias, pero honestamente no tengo a donde ir.

─ ¿Y Northdale?

─No quiero hablar de eso, a decir verdad quiero conocer más este lugar, Reina, le parecerá una locura de mi parte pero, me permitiría acompañarla en su paseo por el Pueblo.

─No, no es una locura, puedes acompañarme, Arvid y por cierto, dejemos ya esa formalidad, sólo llámame Elsa.

─Gracias Reina, que diga, Elsa.

─Reina ¿qué es lo que hace? ─Preguntaba Siegfried muy desconcertado.

─Francamente no lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar, confío en él.

─De acuerdo. ─Respondía Siegfried intrigado por la actitud de la Reina.

Tras decir esto Elsa fue a cambiarse y salió con Arvid por la puerta principal del Palacio.

 **Fin del Segundo Capítulo**


	3. Wolfgang, el Antiguo y Oscuro Hechicero

**Wolfgang, el Antiguo y Oscuro Hechicero**

* * *

─Elsa, quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi actitud los pasados días, no era mi intención burlarme, es sólo que a veces me cuesta trabajo llevarme bien con las demás personas.

─Descuida Arvid, te entiendo, debo decir que es algo que ambos compartimos. Oye, yo también quiero pedirte una disculpa.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Por haberte forzado hace un rato a revelar tu identidad, sé que no te gusta hablar de tu pasado.

─No te preocupes, no hay problema.

─Ahora, ya que no quieres hablar de tu pasado ¿por qué no me cuentas el pasado de Northdale? ¿Por qué ya no es un Reino?

─ ¿Y si continuamos con el paseo? Sí te lo diré, pero quiero admirar este lugar.

─De acuerdo.

Ambos caminaron por el Pueblo, el mercado y el puerto, durante el recorrido, Elsa le hablaba un poco de la historia de Arendelle antes de que ella naciera. Arvid escuchaba con atención todo lo que la Reina tenía que contarle, le parecía increíble que alguien hablara tan bien de su propio hogar. Cada que Elsa hablaba, sus ojos brillaban de emoción lo cual hacía que Arvid tuviera aún más curiosidad por conocer a la Reina. Pasaron todo el rato apreciando el paisaje hasta que cayó la tarde y con ella, el sol.

─Bien, creo que ya es hora de irme al Castillo. Arvid, ¿te quedarás?

─Pues no lo sé, sigo sin dinero como para pagar una habitación en el hostal.

─Pues si tú quieres puedo correr ese gasto por ti. ─Decía Elsa sin ninguna duda.

─ ¿En serio harías eso por mí?

─Sí, pero solo si me prometes una cosa.

─ ¿Qué?

─Que en el tiempo que estés aquí conseguirás un empleo.

─Está bien, pero, ¿por qué crees que me quedaré mucho tiempo?

─No lo sé, intuición, creo.

─Bueno Elsa, me parece que ambos confiaremos en tu intuición.

Elsa y Arvid fueron al hostal para que él se quedara ahí a pasar la noche.

Días después, Elsa recibió la noticia de que el chico había conseguido ese empleo en el mercado, ella no sabía por qué Arvid le llamaba tanto la atención, no entendía por qué quería saber más de él y mucho menos esa cálida sensación cuando la miraba. En varias ocasiones durante la cena pensaba en él y pensaba en que cosa sería tan mala para que Arvid abandonara su hogar.

─Tal vez tiene Magia igual que yo. ─Pensó.

Dejó ese pensamiento en el aire y siguió cenando.

Por varias semanas, Elsa iba a visitarlo al mercado para invitarlo a pasear por Arendelle, hacían normalmente lo mismo que el primer día, hasta un día que Arvid quiso conocer el Bosque mejor de lo que lo había hecho en el pasado.

─Creo que sé de un lugar que te va a gustar. ─Comentó Elsa.

─ ¿En serio? Pues vamos.

Elsa lo llevó a esas pequeñas cascadas que vio el día que se encontró con él. Arvid quedó maravillado con ellas, mientras veía a su alrededor todo el paisaje que Arendelle y Elsa le regalaban. En ese momento supo que ya era tiempo de contarle su pasado, y aunque tenía casi un mes de conocerla, confiaba en esa dulce y tierna persona que había sido amable con él el mismo día que lo conoció.

─Elsa.

─ ¿Sí?

─ ¿Todavía quieres que te cuente sobre Northdale?

─Por supuesto.

─Bueno, pues siéntate. La historia ha sido contada de esta manera desde que tengo memoria:

 **"Hace muchos años, Northdale era un poderoso y grande Reino, un Reino tan grande que casi llegaba a la frontera de Arendelle. El generoso y buen Rey se casó con una hermosa mujer quien le dio dos hijos, hombre y mujer. Wolfgang era el mayor y por ende, el heredero al trono. Ambos hermanos eran muy unidos, hasta que una enfermedad muy rara atacó a la Princesa y la debilitó hasta que ella muriera a los dieciséis años. A partir de ese momento nadie volvió a ser el mismo en el Reino. Wolfgang, deprimido y desesperado salió al Bosque para buscar una solución y traer a su hermana de regreso, durante su travesía fue atacado por lobos y fue en ese momento en donde descubrió que tenía habilidades para la Magia. Una antigua y poderosa Bruja, quien lo observó a la distancia le dijo que podía ayudarlo a dominar sus poderes, el Príncipe accedió y fue con ella a su Palacio donde conoció a la hija de la Bruja, una hermosa joven también con habilidades mágicas y quien tenía la misma edad que su hermana fallecida.**

 **Wolfgang permaneció con ellas en el Palacio, aprendiendo todo lo que podía, él y la hija de la Bruja tenían el mismo poder.**

 **Un día, Wolfgang le preguntó a la Bruja que si con la ayuda de la Magia podría resucitar a los muertos, a lo que ella contestó que ni con la Magia más Oscura y poderosa podría resucitar a alguien.**

 **Enfadado por la respuesta de la Bruja, el Príncipe se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, y la furia le dio un poder inigualable con el que asesinó a la Bruja y se marchó de ahí sin darse cuenta que la hija de la Bruja estaba cerca de ese lugar.**

 **Wolfgang regresó a Northdale y lo destruyó con todo el poder que le daba la ira, y la Oscuridad comenzó a invadir su Corazón. Él asesinó a sus padres y destruyó el Castillo.**

 **Totalmente descontrolado, destruyó cada Aldea de su Reino y desató la Oscuridad. Pasaron varios meses hasta que alguien le hizo frente, la hija de la Bruja Buena lo enfrentó y con el poder de la Magia de Luz fue como pudo vencerlo. Así ella había vengado a su Madre y salvado lo que quedaba de Northdale. A pesar de haberlo vencido y casi perder la vida en el proceso, no pudo matarlo, en su lugar, lo encerró en una prisión de hielo que nadie abriría jamás.**

 **Tras lo que pasó, la Bruja Buena se quedó a cargo de Northdale y mientras el Pueblo se recuperaba, se cortaron todas las alianzas con todos los Reinos y lanzó un hechizó de protección para evitar una invasión** **".**

─Un momento, entonces si la Bruja Buena se convirtió en la líder de Northdale y dijiste que tu padre era el líder actual, eso quiere decir que…

─Así es ─interrumpía Arvid─. Soy descendiente directo de ella, de hecho es mi Abuela, bueno, era mi Abuela, ella falleció cuando yo nací y cuando sucedió eso mi padre asumió su lugar y el hechizo se rompió.

─Nunca me imaginé que Northdale tuviera una historia tan trágica y horrible.

─Sí, no es como Arendelle, y a pesar de lo que ocurrió, la gente ha tratado de salir adelante, es difícil pero la mayoría lo consigue.

─ ¿Es por eso que te marchaste?

─No. Fue algo mucho peor.

─ ¿Qué?

─Verás, no le he contado esto a nadie desde que sucedió y te pido que jamás lo comentes. ¿De acuerdo?

─Sí.

─Bien. Hace un año y medio yo aún vivía en Northdale, vivía con mis padres y mi hermano mayor, Xander. Todos vivíamos felices y en paz, Xander era tres años mayor que yo y él si tenía habilidad mágica, cosa que alegró a mi Abuela, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para enseñarle, así que, cuando mi hermano cumplió dieciséis años mi Madre le dio el libro de hechizos de mi Abuela para que aprendiera lo que necesitaba y así él recreara ese hechizo de protección. Mientras tanto yo siempre quería salir a explorar más allá de las nuevas fronteras, así un día conocí las ruinas del Castillo y otros lugares más que estaban prohibidos. Fui reprimido varias veces hasta ese día; me escapé y salí a explorar, llegué hasta una gran colina y de regreso unos bárbaros me emboscaron, saqué mi espada pero eran muchos más que yo y sobretodo más fuertes, decidí retirarme y huir, sin darme cuenta, los conduje a Northdale y comenzaron a destruirlo todo. A pesar de tener el libro de mi Abuela y la habilidad mágica, a Xander le costaba mucho trabajo aprender por su cuenta y no era muy bueno con sus poderes, cuando fue a pelear con los bárbaros, no pudo con ellos, lo acorralaron y asesinaron. Aunque mis padres jamás lo dijeron, podía notar una mirada de dolor y de odio en sus ojos, además de tristeza por perder a su querido hijo, así que, después del funeral de Xander, tomé mi espada y mochila y me fui de ahí.

─No puedo creerlo.

─Sí, yo todo lo que quería era alejarme lo más que pudiese de Northdale, caminé por el viejo Sendero hacia aquí y un extraño viajero me dijo que Arendelle había sido descongelado después de treinta años y que no era seguro ir por el Príncipe Hans. Cuando me separé de él continué por la montaña donde casi pierdo la vida, seguí avanzando y hace unos meses tuve que dar mi espada a cambio de comida y fue cuando me dijeron que venir aquí era seguro y que había un Barco que te llevaba a Misthaven, yo sabía que sólo ahí podría comenzar de nuevo, pero no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar el viaje así que dejé esa idea de lado.

─ ¿Y aún quieres ir?

─No. Cuando llegué aquí y pasé más tiempo fuera de prisión me agradó el lugar y ahora ya no quiero irme de aquí.

─Ahora entiendo por qué no querías hablar de tu vida, gracias por compartirlo conmigo.

─ ¿Y no te altera el saber lo que hice?

─No, en lo absoluto.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Bueno, pues te contaré un pequeño secreto…

Elsa abrió su Corazón para Arvid y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido con Anna, el invierno eterno y que casi la asesinara, además de lo que ocurrió con Hans, Ingrid y que el Reino se congelara, Storybrooke, en fin, todo.

─ ¿Ves? Te dije que no éramos tan diferentes.

─Pero tú pudiste salvar a tu hermana, yo no.

─Tal vez, pero, puedes honrarlo siendo una mejor persona, no importa si no regresas a casa, mientras cambies tu Corazón lo honrarás.

─Creo que tienes razón, gracias Elsa.

─De nada y bueno, solo para que sepas, eres el primero al que le cuento sobre mi pasado. Oye, ya se está haciendo tarde, hay que irnos.

─Sí.

Bajaron la montaña y al llegar al hostal, Elsa le propuso a Arvid quedarse en el Castillo a dormir en lugar de su habitación.

─ ¿Estás segura? ¿No crees que se verá un poco extraño que un Plebeyo duerma en el Castillo?

─Para nada, serás mi invitado de honor. Sin Anna aquí, el Palacio está muy solo y además, aprecio tu compañía.

─Pues gracias, eres la primera que me dice eso.

Ya en el Castillo, Elsa le enseñó su nueva habitación que está cerca del gran Salón del Trono y fue en ese momento cuando lo invitó por fin a cenar, al terminar, sólo se miraron y comenzaron a platicar mientras les llevaban el postre.

─Espero que te gusten el helado y el chocolate.

─No soy un fan tan devoto, pero sí los he comido.

─Bueno pues te va a encantar, solo en Arendelle encontrarás el helado más frío y delicioso de todo el mundo.

─Eso ya lo veremos.

─Arvid, quería preguntarte, ¿qué tan bueno eres con la espada?

─No soy un prodigioso espadachín, pero me defiendo.

─Quiero proponerte algo.

─ ¿Qué?

─Necesito un poco de más protección personal, bueno quiero que tú seas mi Guardia Personal.

─ ¿En serio? Tú, la Reina Elsa de Arendelle, que tiene esos poderes de hielo, ¿necesitas protección personal?

─Sí.

─De verdad no entiendo a la Realeza.

─Bueno, ¿aceptas sí o no?

─ ¿Tengo que usar uno de esos uniformes?

─Es probable.

─Hagamos esto: yo me vuelvo tu Guardia, y tú me dejarás usar mi propio uniforme, ¿Te parece?

─Está bien. Algo me dijo que dirías eso.

─ ¿Y tú para qué necesitas un Guardia Personal?

─Lo necesito para el Salón del Trono, verás, Siegfried es mi Consejero personal y el más leal y por lo regular él es quien se encarga de mi seguridad cuando alguien se enfada por las decisiones que tomo, así que quiero que se dedique a su trabajo.

─ ¿Y por qué no poner a alguno de tus otros Guardias?

─No son muy rápidos, en cambio, tus reflejos y habilidad son lo que necesito.

─Okey, te creo.

Al terminar, ambos fueron a dormir y por la mañana Siegfried llevó a Arvid con Ingrid para que le hiciera su uniforme con sus especificaciones, después, ambos volvieron al Castillo para comenzar con los Asuntos Reales de ese día.

─Ten. Aquí tienes tu espada, ladrón.

─ ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy un ladrón!

─Cuando llegaste aquí fuiste un ladrón y siempre lo serás.

─Escúchame bien Siegfried, yo no soy un ladrón, no necesito tu aprobación y no me interesa lo que pienses de mí. Elsa confía en mí y por eso estoy aquí, no sé tú, pero eso es lo único que debería importarnos. ─Le gritaba Arvid a Siegfried mientras lo empujaba contra la pared.

─ ¡Para ti es la Reina Elsa! ─Gritaba Siegfried mientras lanzaba a Arvid al suelo─ Tú eres un sirviente y no tienes por qué tutear a su Majestad.

─ ¡Siegfried! ─interrumpía Elsa─ ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo?

─Mi Reina… yo…

─Arvid ahora tiene el mismo rango que tú y deberás respetarlo, y sí, yo le di el permiso de tutearme, ¿de acuerdo?

─Sí, Majestad.

─Ahora, por favor, haz pasar al Aldeano y comencemos con esto.

Comenzaron con todo y Arvid se dio cuenta de que Elsa no exageraba. Aunque eran pocas las personas que se enfurecían con la Reina, él tenía que intervenir, al principio tanto Arvid como Siegfried respondían al ataque. Después, Elsa se fue con su Consejero para firmar decretos y documentos, mientras Arvid fue al Puerto por mandato de la Reina para vigilar el desembarque de nuevos productos de las Islas del Norte.

─Su Majestad, debo decir que su conducta en estas últimas fechas me preocupa bastante.

─ ¿Qué hay de malo con mi conducta? Arendelle está bien.

─Me refiero a ese Forastero, usted no lo conoce y ahora lo nombró su Guardia Personal, Reina no cometa el mismo error que su hermana, piense las cosas.

Siegfried decía solo lo que pensaba y veía sin saber todo lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás. Arvid ya no era sólo un Forastero para ella, era un buen amigo hasta ese momento para Elsa y quería hacérselo saber.

─Ese "Forastero" como tú lo llamas ya no es un extraño para mí, es un buen amigo y una gran persona, así que no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí Siegfried, que no pienso casarme con él.

Después de terminar sus labores, Elsa fue a revisar el desembarque, al llegar al puerto vio a Arvid sentado sobre una caja comiendo una manzana.

─Espero que hayas pagado por esa manzana.

─Una moneda de plata, a decir verdad fue muy cara.

─Con todo lo que sucedió esta mañana ya no pude preguntarte acerca de tu uniforme.

─Pues la costurera dijo que estaría en una semana.

─Muy bien.

─Oye, ¿tú y Siegfried no son nada?

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

─Sí, o sea si ustedes dos no se han gustado alguna vez.

─No, él siempre ha sido mi Consejero y nada más, ¿por qué preguntas?

─Porque, o es muy devoto a su trabajo o realmente te quiere demasiado.

─Pues no estoy segura pero yo no siento nada por él, es solo mi Consejero y amigo, es todo.

─Y dime Elsa, ¿nunca hubo alguien en tu vida?

─ ¿Alguien? ¿A qué te refieres?

─Creo que ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

─Pues…

─Reina Elsa, lamento interrumpirla pero Siegfried le comenta que todavía hay dos decretos que firmar. ─Decía un Guardia.

─ ¡Genial!, Arvid, tengo que dejarte.

─No te escaparás tan fácil de esa pregunta.

─Lo sé, te espero en la Terraza en una hora, ¿de acuerdo?

─Está bien.

Elsa se fue y el nuevo Guardia siguió vigilando el desembarque, esperando a que llegara la hora para ver a su anfitriona y continuar su charla.

En el despacho, Elsa sólo pensaba en lo que Arvid le había dicho sobre el comportamiento de Siegfried y, al tenerlo tan cerca de ella no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extraña.

─ ¿Hay algún otro documento que necesite la aprobación de la Reina?

─Por el momento no, Majestad.

─Bien, ¿no hay noticias de la Princesa Anna?

─No mi Reina, no han llegado noticias desde las Islas del Oeste.

─De acuerdo, entonces creo que me retiraré.

─Majestad, quiero comentarle algo.

─ ¿Qué? ─Decía Elsa muy nerviosa.

─El uniforme de su "Guardia Personal" estará listo para mañana por la tarde.

─ ¿No había dicho Ingrid que estaría en una semana?

─Sí, pero decidió hacerlo de una vez sabiendo que era algo para usted, sus costureras han trabajado casi sin descanso.

─Muy bien, le diré a Arvid ahora mismo, por cierto envíales unas canastas con víveres de mi parte a esas mujeres y dile a Ingrid que les de unos días de descanso.

─Así se hará, Majestad.

─Muchas gracias, puedes retirarte.

Elsa salió segundos después de que él lo hiciera, caminó por el Castillo hasta llegar a su querida Terraza en donde pasaba la tarde pensando en infinidad de cosas. Todo se veía igual dentro de su hogar a pesar de no estar Anna cerca de ella, justo cuando llegó a la Terraza se dio cuenta que Arvid ya estaba ahí, sentado en una silla olvidada viendo el Fiordo.

─Tienes una hermosa vista.

─Sí, siempre me ha encantado estar aquí, puedo dejarme llevar por mis pensamientos y rara vez alguien llega a interrumpirme.

─ ¿Quién se ha atrevido a hacer algo cómo eso?

─A decir verdad, sólo Anna lo ha hecho, pero no me molestó.

─Ustedes son muy unidas, ¿no?

─Bastante, creo que después de todo lo que ocurrió, quise reparar el vínculo que nos unía, la amo, a ella y a su nueva familia, son muy importantes para mí.

─ ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

─Claro.

─ ¿En dónde está la Princesa?

─Pues ─suspiró─, fue a una boda en las Islas del Oeste hace más de un mes, según su carta pronto regresará.

─ ¿Y no la extrañas?

─Sí, la extraño demasiado, pero...

─ ¿Pero qué?

─Una parte de mí se alegra de que ella no esté, es muy extraño pero me alegra tener tiempo para mí.

─Bueno pues creo que ese tiempo solo fue hasta que me conociste ─contestaba Arvid─, no es malo que sientas eso, el querer un tiempo para uno mismo es algo tan normal como respirar.

─Creo que tienes razón.

─Sí, sí la tengo.

─Por cierto, me han informado que Ingrid y sus costureras trabajan sin detenerse para tener tu uniforme para mañana en la tarde.

─ ¿En serio? Pues, gracias por avisarme.

─De nada.

─Esa señora trabaja bastante rápido, y es muy amable.

─Sí, lo sé.

─Y bien, "Gran Reina Elsa de Arendelle", debes contestar mi pregunta. ─Decía Arvid mientras se recargaba en el barandal.

─Pues lo quieras creer o no, no hay nadie en mi vida, nunca lo hubo en ningún momento, jamás tuve la oportunidad.

─Ya veo.

─ ¿Y qué hay de ti "Forastero"?

─En cierta forma sí lo hubo, una vez. Antes del accidente, había una chica de la que nunca supe su nombre, era bastante linda, me llamaba mucho la atención. Un día, me armé de valor y decidí hablarle, pero cuando me di cuenta ella estaba con mi hermano y él le correspondió.

─Eso es algo rudo.

─Sí, pero muy poco, la verdad sí dolió aunque después entendí que no me llamaba tanto la atención como para gustarme. Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor, creo que si hay alguien.

─ ¿En serio?

─Sí, en estos días no he dejado de pensar en esa hermosa chica. Es muy dulce y amable con todos, no había pensado en ella de esta manera porque la conocí en un momento poco romántico que digamos.

─Yo también conocí a alguien pero no estoy segura de lo que siente por mí, aunque desde el primer momento que lo vi, mis ojos brillaban y sentía calidez cada vez que estaba con él.

─ ¿Y por qué no averiguas lo que en verdad siente por ti?

─No lo sé ─decía Elsa mientras se recargaba en el barandal también─, tengo miedo a que se aleje de mí si no me corresponde.

─Pues entonces somos un par de miedosos porque yo tampoco quiero preguntarle.

Ambos rieron y miraron hacia el Fiordo, ninguno alcanzaba a comprender lo que pasaba dentro de sus Corazones, algo nuevo y excitante para los dos solitarios. Al poco tiempo voltearon a verse y se acercaron lentamente hasta que se fundieron en un maravilloso beso, pasaron varios segundos juntos pero eso no les importó, a pesar de solo tener un mes de conocerse, sabían lo que estaban haciendo y que ambos estaban de acuerdo. Parecía que nada iba a separarlos hasta que un trueno que había caído cerca de la montaña los hizo reaccionar, tras el estruendo, la lluvia se hizo presente y ambos fueron adentro del Castillo.

─E-Elsa, yo…

─No, no, no. Descuida, no tienes por qué disculparte, no hiciste nada malo.

─Pero fue algo impropio.

─Sólo lo sería si yo no lo hubiera aprobado.

─Pero…

─ ¿Te arrepientes?

─No.

─Entonces no te preocupes.

─Está bien, oye, ¿todo lo que dijiste es cierto?

─Así es, he sentido eso por ti desde que te vi, ¿por qué no lo sería?

─Es que nunca pensé que alguien sintiera eso por mí.

─Debo confesar que yo tampoco creía que eso fuera a pasar, sólo me enfoqué en el cariño que tenía hacia Anna y no creí que necesitaría otra cosa. Pensaba que si ella era feliz yo también lo sería y al principio así fue, pero desde que volvimos de Storybrooke sentía un vacío que se fue llenando poco a poco con esos paseos por el Pueblo y contigo.

─Y yo, que sólo me preocupaba por sobrevivir, no tenía idea de lo que una persona puede llegar a hacer y sobretodo alguien como tú. Estaba tan enfrascado en mis pensamientos y emociones que había dejado de lado todo lo demás.

─Y ahora que ambos sabemos nuestro pequeño secreto a voces, ¿qué prosigue? ¿Lo vamos a intentar?

─ ¿Crees que se vea bien que la Reina tenga una relación formal con su Guardia Personal?

─ ¿Bromeas? Mi cuñado era el Maestro y Proveedor de Hielo de Arendelle, olvida por un rato las apariencias, Arvid y comienza a vivir.

─De acuerdo.

─Sólo esperemos a que mi hermana vuelva para hacerlo oficial, quiero que sea la primera en enterarse.

─ ¿Y mientras tanto?

─Mientras tanto hay que procurar no ser tan obvios ─decía Elsa dándole un beso en la mejilla─, ¿cenarás conmigo esta noche?

─No me perdería esa cena por nada del mundo.

Juntos se fueron al comedor y degustaron esos exquisitos platillos, luego de eso fueron a la habitación donde Hans había abandonado a Anna y se quedaron abrazados viendo la chimenea mientras Elsa le cantaba un poco a Arvid.

Así se pasaban las noches ellos dos, acostados, tomando chocolate caliente, comiendo helado o en algunas ocasiones jugando una partida de ajedrez, que después se convertía en una guerra donde los proyectiles eran las mismas piezas.

Estaba por cumplirse el mes y no había ninguna señal de Anna.

Arvid y Elsa no sabían que hacer sobre su relación, en público no se demostraban afecto, pero en el Castillo y el Bosque no había quien los juzgara, aunque lo más inquietante de todo era que Elsa se temía lo peor sobre su hermana.

─No debí dejar que se fuera, es mi culpa.

─Reina, no tiene por qué culparse. ─Replicaba Siegfried.

─Sí, además no sabemos exactamente qué ocurre, no pienses aún lo peor. ─Decía Arvid tratando de tranquilizarla.

─ ¿No tienes otro lugar a dónde ir, Northdaliano?

─ ¿No tienes a quién molestar el día de hoy, Siegfried?

─ ¡Basta Siegfried!, por favor retírate, necesito que vayas con los Guardias a vigilar el Muelle.

─Pero…, Majestad.

─ ¡Sin peros! ¡Hazlo ahora! ─Gritaba Elsa mientras se le congelaba el puño por la desesperación.

─Tengo que calmarme. ─Se decía la Reina pero no lo conseguía.

─Sí, su Majestad.

─Hey, Elsa, tranquilízate. ─Decía Arvid abrazándola.

─Temo por ella Arvid, la última vez que se fue pasaron tantas cosas, no sé qué sucederá esta vez.

─Nada sucederá, te lo prometo, ahora ven, ya es tarde, es hora de que vayas a dormir, recuerda que mañana es la obra de los niños y tienes que asistir.

─Está bien.

─Vamos, te llevaré a tu habitación.

La Reina se calmó un poco hasta que volvieron a la puerta de su habitación.

─Arvid…

─ ¿Sí?

─Quédate conmigo. Tengo miedo de quedarme sola y no entiendo la razón.

─De acuerdo.

Entraron a su habitación, Elsa se acostó en su cama y le pidió a Arvid que se quedara junto a ella. El joven Guardia se acostó y la abrazó de forma tal que Elsa se sentía bastante protegida, sin que se dieran cuenta, había un aire muy frío y tétrico en el ambiente, los árboles se movían sin cesar, los caballos se habían alterado y los lobos comenzaron a aullar, algo muy extraño estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Pasada la medianoche, Arvid se levantó de la cama y se acostó en el sillón que había en la habitación, sabía que no era un buen momento para que pasara algo más, se acostó y rápidamente se quedó dormido.

El viento resoplaba con más intensidad y varias cosas comenzaban a volar, en el Muelle había tal caos que todos huyeron a buscar refugio hasta el amanecer, sabían que con este clima ningún capitán sería tan estúpido como para navegar hacia Arendelle.

Ese viento traía consigo una especie de voz, una voz que decía algunas palabras en un idioma antiguo.

Sólo había una persona en todo el Reino que sería capaz de escucharlas porque fueron enviadas exclusivamente para ella. Ese susurro recorrió todo el lugar hasta llegar al Castillo y ser recibidas por la Reina; era un hechizo.

Elsa se levantó de su cama, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la puerta de servicio del Castillo donde la esperaba un ser sombrío, quien se la llevó desapareciendo entre el humo negro.

 **Fin del Tercer Capítulo**


	4. Un Paso Hacia la Destrucción

**Un Paso Hacia la Destucción**

* * *

Cuando la Reina y el Oscuro personaje se fueron de Arendelle, el clima volvió a la normalidad, pero nadie había despertado en el Castillo tras la ausencia de Elsa.

Esa mañana muy temprano, un Guardia se había percatado de la llegada de un navío, mientras este se acercaba, se podía notar que abordo estaba la Princesa Anna. Al llegar a tierra, Anna salió disparada en busca de su hermana.

─ ¡Princesa Anna!

─ ¡A un lado Siegfried! ¡Elsa!

─Kristoff ¿qué le sucede?

─Lo siento pero no puedo hablar ahora, por favor, lleva a Adgar con su niñera, ¡ven Sven!

La Pareja Real corrió lo más rápido que pudo buscando a Elsa por todos lados del Castillo, incluso en el calabozo pero no había rastro de ella, solo hasta que a ambos se les ocurrió buscarla en su habitación escucharon una pelea que venía de ese lugar.

─ ¡¿Dónde está la Reina, Northdaliano?!

─ ¡Ya te dije que no lo sé!, desperté esta mañana y ya no estaba.

─ ¿Dormiste aquí?

─Sí.

─ ¿Y con qué derecho?

─Con el derecho que Elsa me dio.

─ ¡Trátala con más respeto!

─Yo trato a Elsa con el respeto que tú jamás le podrás dar Siegfried, porque a ella no le interesas de otra forma que no sea de su Consejero.

Las palabras de Arvid hicieron estallar a Siegfried porque tenía razón, por más que él lo deseara, por más que estuviera prohibido, Elsa jamás lo vería de la misma manera que él la veía a ella. El Consejero le dio un puñetazo en la cara y comenzaron a reñir, golpe tras golpe, fueron a dar al suelo, Arvid golpeando a Siegfried con bastante furia, pero eso no duró mucho tiempo porque Anna y Kristoff entraron al cuarto, él lo sujetaba con fuerza mientras que Anna le ponía la punta de su propia espada en el cuello.

─Así que tú eres la Princesa Anna.

─Sí. ¿Y quién eres tú?

─Vaya que las dos tienen el mismo tacto. ─Comentaba Arvid nerviosamente.

─ ¡¿Quién eres?!

─Mi nombre es Arvid, soy de Northdale.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Soy el Guardia Personal de la Reina Elsa.

─Espera, ¿qué?

─Cómo lo oye Majestad, su hermana le dio el cargo hace unas semanas.

─ ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

─No lo sé, Princesa, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que tuviéramos esta conversación en privado, ¿sabe?, es que no soporto a los ¡Consejeros entrometidos!

─ ¡Silencio Northdaliano!

─ ¡Siegfried! Retírate por favor, ve a ver si no hay alguna pista en su oficina.

─Sí, Majestad.

─Bien, ya se fue, ahora, habla.

─ ¿Qué quiere que le cuente Majestad?

─Primero que nada, ¿qué hace un Northdaliano aquí si se cortó la relación con ustedes?

─No de nuevo ─pensaba Arvid─. Yo llegué aquí hace más de un mes, el plan era comprar un pase para ir a Misthaven, me quedé sin dinero, robé unas manzanas y su hermana me capturó, me llevaron al calabozo y bueno pues, después de una semana me dejó ir, conseguí empleo en el mercado y después ella me ofreció ser su Guardia.

─ ¿Así, sin más?

─Digamos que sí.

─ ¿Por qué ese "digamos"?

─Pues porque nos hicimos amigos.

─Bien, te creo, suéltalo Kristoff. Ahora, ¿qué pasó anoche?

─No lo sé, la acompañé para que durmiera, estaba bastante nerviosa ya que usted no había dado ninguna señal de regreso, me quedé aquí para vigilarla mientras dormía, pasada la medianoche me quedé dormido y no desperté sino hace unas horas, le pregunté a varios sirvientes y me dijeron que les pasó lo mismo.

─ ¿En serio?

─Sí.

─ ¿Qué crees tú que haya ocurrido?

─No lo sé, pero tenemos que buscarla de inmediato.

Anna lo miró fijamente buscando algo que la hiciera desconfiar más de él, pero fue todo lo contrario. En Arvid encontró algo que había visto en la mirada de Kristoff, en David, Mary Margaret y en ella misma, aunque fue muy leve, vio el brillo que solo puede producir el amor verdadero, ese brillo hacia que los ojos verdes del alto y apuesto joven de cabello castaño se vieran más fuertes y llenos de vida.

─A-Arvid, ven con nosotros, hay que pensar que es lo que le pudo pasar, pero primero hay que relajarnos.

─Está bien, pero en un lugar donde Siegfried no esté.

─ ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

─No tengo idea, siempre me agrede.

─No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que se comporte, ¿verdad Kristoff?

─ ¿Eso significa que lo haré yo, verdad?

─Sí.

─Eso pensé.

Ya en la oficina de Elsa, todos trataron de relajarse y enfriar sus mentes, pero sin duda Siegfried y el General Alberick deseaban saber porque habían llegado tan apresurados y en ese Barco tan maltrecho.

─Princesa Anna, necesitamos saber porque llegaron tan alterados y en ese pobre Barco de las Islas del Oeste. ─Decía el General.

─Porque… Ese lugar, esas Islas, ¡son una trampa!

─ ¡¿Una trampa?! ─Decían Siegfried y el General.

─Sí ─interrumpía Kristoff─, ese lugar jamás existió, no sabemos cómo explicarlo pero...

─Ese lugar era maravilloso ─continuaba Anna─, todo era perfecto, casi utópico, nos había gustado tanto que fue por eso que nos quedamos tanto tiempo y mandamos por Sven, pero hace una semana, cuando le habíamos dicho al Rey que volveríamos él se negó y ordenó capturarnos.

─Antes de que nos apresaran el ambiente se volvió bastante frío y comenzó a cambiar, todo el Reino se convirtió en un montón de escombros y el Rey se transformó en una especie de monstruo, muerto viviente o qué sé yo, los Guardias también. ─Prosiguió Kristoff.

─Luchamos contra ellos, tomamos a Adgar y junto con Sven subimos a ese Barco, zarpamos y una tormenta nos persiguió hasta que salimos de las Aguas de esas escalofriantes Islas. Antes de dejar el Muelle tomé una paloma y le mandé una nota a Elsa pero al parecer jamás llegó. Al desembarcar, notamos una leve confusión y pensamos que algo le había pasado a mi hermana.

─Pues estuvieron en lo cierto Princesa.

─Sí, pero no puedo creer aún que todo eso que vivimos fuese un engaño, es que, todo parecía tan real.

─Fue una ilusión ─decía Arvid─. La ilusión es el hechizo mágico más simple de hacer y el más poderoso, un hechizo capaz de confundir a la mente con lo que ve, come, escucha o siente.

─ ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto Northdaliano?

─Mi Abuela era una Bruja bastante poderosa y mi padre nos instruía a mi hermano y a mí sobre lo básico.

─Espera, ¿tienes poderes?

─No, pero mi hermano sí los tenía, mi padre esperaba que yo los tuviera aunque fuese dormidos y creyó que instruyéndome los despertaría, él tampoco los tuvo, pero tenía esperanza en sus hijos.

─Cambiando de tema, Princesa, mientras la Reina no está debe hacerse cargo del Reino. ─Decía Siegfried.

─No, tú te harás cargo, yo iré a buscarla.

─Princesa, con todo respeto, ni siquiera sabe en dónde está, le sugiero que se tranquilice y se haga cargo de sus obligaciones.

─ ¿Y sí no aparece?

─Bueno, pues…

─Mejor no pensemos en esas cosas todavía ─interrumpía Arvid─. Princesa, me ofrezco como su Guardia Real, le prometo servirle de la misma manera que a su hermana.

Anna miró a Kristoff, quién aprobó el ofrecimiento de Arvid, mientras tanto, él se llevaría a unos cuantos soldados para buscar en los alrededores. Decidido todo, Anna, Arvid y Siegfried se dirigieron al Salón del Trono.

─Por cierto, solo llámame Anna, no me gusta tanta formalidad.

─De acuerdo, puedo ver que ustedes son muy parecidas.

─Parece ser que conoces a mi hermana muy bien. ─Comentaba Anna mientras arqueaba una ceja.

─ ¿Qué puedo decir?

─No digas nada, deja que tu silencio hable por ti.

─Gracias Prin… que diga, Anna.

Ese día transcurrió de lo más normal para ambos caballeros, pero no así para la Princesa, aún inexperta en los Asuntos Reales, Siegfried tenía que intervenir a cada instante, en esos momentos, Anna recordaba que su hermana mayor le decía que el Reino era una carga bastante pesada. Al llegar las 4 de la tarde ya no había nada por hacer porque ese era el día en el que Elsa daba sus paseos por Arendelle.

─Esto de atender el Reino es pesado, díganme que no hay nada más por hacer, estoy exhausta.

─De hecho Majestad, sí lo hay.

─ ¿Qué?

─Elsa, quiero decir, la Reina Elsa de Arendelle tenía que asistir al recital de los niños a las 6 en punto. ¿Con ese respeto debo dirigirme a la Reina, Consejero?

─Guarda silencio, ladrón.

─No creo que eso sea mucho problema, iré con Kristoff.

─Está bien, Majestad.

─Siegfried, vuelve con el General Alberick por si hubo algún disturbio.

─Puedo asegurarle que no ha habido disturbios desde que la Reina atrapó a cierto ladrón.

─Siegfried, estás comenzando a colmar mi paciencia.

─ ¡Los dos cállense! Siegfried, haz lo que te pedí por favor, disculpen, tengo que irme.

─ ¿A dónde irá?

─Tengo que arreglarme.

Poco antes de la hora del recital, llegó la Pareja Real y tomó su lugar, Anna fue tras el escenario para desearles suerte y a excusar a su hermana diciendo que había tenido una reunión diplomática muy urgente a la cual asistir.

Durante toda una semana no hubo ninguna noticia, nadie conocía el paradero de la amable y generosa Reina Elsa y la patrulla de Kristoff no podía hallarla, parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, el Pueblo no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en el Castillo, Anna ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba bastante alarmada y preocupada, sabía que si Elsa estaba en problemas podría arreglárselas sola cuando menos por un tiempo. Por la tarde ese día, cuando las Labores Reales habían terminado, Kristoff volvió con una pista algo ambigua.

─ ¡Anna! ¡Anna! ─Gritaba Kristoff desde el pasillo.

─ ¿Qué sucede?

─Tenemos una pista, este viajero vio algo. ─Seguía Kristoff mientras hacía pasar al viajero.

─Siéntese buen hombre, díganos ¿qué es lo que vio?

─No estoy completamente seguro de la razón puesto que falta menos de un mes para el Solsticio de Invierno, pero cerca del viejo Sendero hacia Northdale todo estaba congelado.

─ ¿Todo?

─Sí, el camino, los árboles, inclusive unos pobres lobos que parecía que todavía estaban con vida.

─ ¿Y no vio a alguien cerca de aquel lugar? ¿Alguien cómo la Reina tal vez?

─No. No había absolutamente nadie y si lo hubo ya se había ido aunque no creo que haya pasado mucho tiempo.

─Muchas gracias señor, puede irse. ─Comentaba Kristoff.

─Tenemos que ir a ver.

─Tú te quedas Anna.

─De ninguna manera, es mi hermana y tengo que ser yo quien la busque, ella hizo lo mismo por mí en Storybrooke y así lo haré, Siegfried se quedará a cargo.

─Majestad, yo iré con ustedes ─decía Arvid─. Soy el Guardia de la Reina y conozco bastante bien ese Sendero.

─Bien, partiremos al amanecer.

Lo que el viajero había visto fue creado por una sola persona en este mundo o en cualquier otro, Elsa.

¿Por qué la Reina había congelado esa parte del Sendero? ¿Cómo fue a parar ahí? Hace una semana, paralelamente a que Anna y Kristoff volvieran a Arendelle, Elsa estaba encadenada dentro de una cueva, intentaba despertarse y al darse cuenta de todo lo que ocurría, trataba de pedir ayuda.

─ ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien! ¡Por favor!

─No creo que alguien pueda escucharla, su Majestad.

─ ¡Déjame ir! ─Exclamaba Elsa mientras trataba de hacer hielo─ ¿Qué sucede?

─No creo que le sea posible usar sus poderes Reina, verá, esas cadenas fueron hechas en el Bosque Encantado, las fabricaron del mismo material de aquella Urna que las encerró a usted y a su tía Ingrid.

─ ¿Conociste a Ingrid?

─No solo la conocí, pude sentir lo que causaba la congelación.

El Anfitrión de la Reina chasqueó los dedos y se encendieron todas las antorchas, al hacerlo, Elsa pudo ver que no era la única prisionera en ese lugar. Resguardada por dos antorchas de llamas azules, se encontraba una especie de prisión de hielo. Poco a poco el misterioso personaje se fue acercando hasta que Elsa pudo reconocerlo.

─ ¡Yo te conozco! ¡Eres ese Campesino que me ayudó el primer día de paseo!

─Así es Reina, soy yo, Boris.

─ ¿P-Por qué me trajiste aquí?

─ ¿Acaso no es obvio? Necesito que liberes a mi amo.

─ ¿Amo?

─Así es, este que tienes frente a tus ojos fue conocido alguna vez como el Oscuro Hechicero Wolfgang. He pasado casi un siglo tratando de liberarlo de ese maldito hechizo, sin éxito. ─Decía Boris mientras hacía aparecer una mesa llena de pociones.

─Sí este es Wolfgang, eso quiere decir que estamos cerca…

─ ¿De Northdale? ─Interrumpía Boris─ Así es que sabes la historia, pero apuesto que no la sabes completa. Cuando Wolfgang exterminó a aquella asquerosa Bruja, salió de control, destruyéndolo todo a su paso, sin querer se topó con un Aprendiz de Alquimista, quién le prometió hacer realidad lo que más quería a cambio de dejarlo con vida, Wolfgang accedió y se lo llevó con él.

─Y debo suponer que ese Aprendiz eres tú.

─Sí. Cuando la Bruja lo encerró en este lugar, me refugié en la ruinas del Castillo hasta que se activó el hechizo de protección, traté de liberarlo yo, pero solamente alguien con poderes de hielo podría hacerlo. Por décadas busqué a ese ser mágico, pero jamás lo encontré. Hasta hace como 33 años que escuché sobre tus poderes, pero al ver todo el descontrol que habías causado supe que no eras la indicada, dos años después me encontré con tu tía cerca del Valle del Norte con una especie de caja, me contó que el Espectro le había robado la Urna en donde te habían encerrado, así que le prometí que te liberaría y pondría bajo su control para que la obedecieras en todo, ella accedió y la traje aquí. Cuando estaba por terminar de romper el hechizo, llegó el Aprendiz de Merlín y le dijo que yo la había engañado y que jamás te liberaría de la Urna, enfurecida, tu tía conjuró un nuevo hechizo en el cual solo un miembro de la Familia Real de Arendelle con los mismos poderes que los de ella podría romper el hechizo y seguido de esto me congeló. Desperté hace un año y un tornado que salía de Arendelle me hizo saber que tú habías vuelto.

─Un momento, la cosa que Wolfgang más desea en este mundo es revivir a su hermana.

─Sí.

─Pero ni siquiera la Magia más Oscura y poderosa puede revivirá los muertos, el Señor Gold me lo dijo.

─ ¿El Señor Gold?

─Sí, el Espectro.

─El Espectro y su Magia tienen limitantes, por otro lado, la Alquimia es la Magia más poderosa, capaz de transmutar la sangre, de convertir a alguien en un ser de Oscuridad y capaz de dar o quitar la vida.

─Solo eres un Aprendiz y me imagino que para resucitar a alguien se necesita un inmenso poder mágico.

─Tienes razón, pero junto con todo el poder de Wolfgang lo lograré. Ahora, ¿podrías descongelar a mi amo?

─No.

─Sabía que dirías eso y a pesar de que ya controlas tus poderes no será suficiente, necesito que canalices tus más Oscuros sentimientos, la ira da poder, un poder inigualable.

─Pues como podrás darte cuenta, no tengo ninguna intención en ayudarte.

─Lo sé, es por eso que preparé esto para ti.

─ ¿Qué diablos es eso?

─Esto, es una poción un tanto peculiar. Esta poción destruirá todos los buenos momentos que has tenido, olvidarás quien eres y poco a poco hará que tu ira crezca dentro de tu ser. Así estarás preparada para mi otra poción, con la que estarás bajo el control de mi amo y lo ayudarás a destruir todo, inclusive, a tu preciosa Arendelle.

─ ¡Estarías loco si piensas que yo beberé eso!

─Te informo que sigues bajo mi control, así que lo harás.

─Boris, deberías saber que toda Magia siempre viene con un precio y muy pronto pagarás el tuyo.

─Pues, yo creo que no, ahora " _Yo te ordeno que bebas esto_ " ─replicaba Boris y justo después pronunciaba sus órdenes en una lengua muerta─. Por cierto, te dolerá. Y mucho.

Boris tenía razón, segundos después de que ella bebiera esa poción de color verde comenzó a gritar y a sentir fuego en su interior, y paulatinamente, los buenos sentimientos se esfumaban de su mente y su Corazón, este último haciéndose cada vez más frío, casi al grado de congelarse. Era algo bastante lógico que a un ser de hielo al volverse malvado se le congelara el Corazón, era lo mismo que ocurría cuando una persona normal se vuelve un villano y su Corazón se llena de Oscuridad.

En cuanto al otro hechizo, Boris necesitaba que Wolfgang quedara libre para llevarlo a cabo. El proceso para que Elsa se volviera malvada era largo y bastante doloroso, pero el Alquimista ya había esperado varios años, así que podía esperar una semana más.

La semana transcurrió y Elsa estaba lista, bajo las órdenes de Boris, deshizo el hechizo con suma facilidad haciendo que toda la cueva se estremeciera y así, Wolfgang despertaba lentamente de su letargo. El Alquimista cortó al Hechicero y junto con su sangre y la de la Reina terminó su poción, se las dio a ambos y fue como su poder sobre Elsa pasó a manos de su Amo.

─Mi señor, Gran Wolfgang, es un placer volver a verlo.

─ ¿Boris? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Quién es ella?

─Casi un siglo señor, ella es su nueva " _seguidora_ ", la Reina de Arendelle.

─ ¿Arendelle?

─Sí, fue ella quien lo liberó.

─Pues si estoy libre, será mejor que continúe con lo que estaba haciendo, dime, ¿cómo está mi querida Northdale?

─Casi destruida gracias a usted mi señor. De Northdale solo queda una pequeña Aldea que adoptó ese nombre, está cerca de la antigua frontera Este.

─En cuanto recupere todo mi poder iremos a saludar a mis queridos súbditos. Boris, ¿entonces si los destruyo conseguiremos todo el poder que requieres para traer a Hilda de regreso?

─No señor, me temo que con Northdale ya no será más que suficiente.

─ ¿Acaso te atreviste a mentirme a mí?

─En lo absoluto amo, no me dejó terminar. Northdale es demasiado pequeño, necesitamos un Reino un poco más grande y con habitantes prósperos y felices, y ese lugar se llama Arendelle. Le aconsejo que después que extermine a los Northdalianos, nos dirijamos hacia ese lugar.

─De acuerdo. ¡Oye tú! ¿Por qué no vas al Sendero de Northdale y le das mis saludos a cualquiera que pase por ahí?

─Sí, señor Wolfgang.

─ ¿Está seguro señor?

─Claro, quiero ver que es capaz de hacer esta chica y así sabré si será bueno exterminarla para quedarme con sus poderes.

─Bien pensado señor.

En Arendelle, muy temprano por la mañana Arvid, Anna y Kristoff iban montados en sus animales; Anna y Arvid en caballos y como era costumbre, Kristoff sobre Sven.

Anna y Arvid llevaban sus espadas y Kristoff su pico, por si las dudas, la Princesa se llevó un arco junto con un carcaj repleto de las flechas más hermosas jamás creadas.

Juntos los tres, emprendieron el viaje hacia ese Sendero, pero, algo muy en el fondo le decía a Arvid que volvería a su tierra natal en muy poco tiempo.

Transitaron por el Pueblo rumbo al Sendero y vieron a Ingrid, la diseñadora quien barría la entrada de la Casa de Modas, todos la saludaron y, por más que Anna trataba de ocultar su desesperación, esta era igual de notoria que sus pecas.

─Princesa Anna, ¿qué le ocurre?, joven Arvid ¿qué hace usted por aquí?

─Ingrid, pues vamos hacia una misión importante, es algo secreto.

─Con cuidado Princesa, ese Sendero es muy traicionero, pero dígame ¿cómo está su hermana?

─Ella… ella está bien.

─Con todo respeto Majestad, creo que a usted no se le da bien mentir, ¿qué le ocurre a la Reina?

─Ingrid, le ruego que no diga absolutamente nada de lo que voy a contarle, ¿de acuerdo?

─Sí.

─A nadie le debe contar esto.

─Confíe en mí, Princesa.

─Bien, pues mi hermana desapareció hace una semana y ayer nos llegó una pista de donde puede estar.

─ ¡Eso es terrible! ¡No me lo creo!

─Dígamelo a mí. Disculpe, pero en estas últimas fechas ¿no ha notado algo anormal por aquí?

─No, nada. Espere, creo que sí pero no sé si le sirva.

─ ¿Qué?

─Un Aldeano vecino y amigo mío desapareció hace más de un mes, su nombre es Boris.

─ ¿Boris? Ese nombre me suena.

─ ¿Qué no así se llamaba el Aldeano que llevó a Elsa a la Casa de Modas?

─Sí, es ese mismo, desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver, pero creo que regresó a su Pueblo natal.

─ ¿De dónde es?

─Creo que tenía una cabaña a las afueras de Northdale.

─ ¿Otro Northdaliano por aquí? ¿Lo conoces?

─No. A decir verdad, no había ninguna cabaña a las afueras en ninguna de las nuevas fronteras, mi Abuela dijo que no se construyera nada ahí y que las orillas servirían como huertos, luego de eso lanzó el hechizo.

─ ¿Cuál hechizo?

─Les contaré esa historia más adelante.

─Entonces, ¿de dónde era ese tal Boris?

─No lo sé, pero lo vamos a averiguar ─respondía Kristoff─. Vámonos, tenemos que llegar rápido al Sendero.

─Muchas gracias Ingrid, y le recuerdo que debe mantener esto en secreto.

─No se preocupe Princesa, no diré nada.

Los 3 anduvieron por el Sendero, Arvid encabezaba la caravana ya que conocía los peligros de ese lugar. Atrás de él, Anna y Kristoff cabalgaban juntos, Anna con la mirada perdida tratando de encontrar la posible relación entre Boris y la desaparición de su hermana. Ella denotaba desesperación por Elsa, quería saber que estaba bien, que ella seguía con vida. Al verla tan pensativa, Kristoff comenzó a hacerle la plática.

─ ¿Recuerdas ese viaje a la Montaña del Norte?

─ ¿Cuál parte?

─Cuando me conociste. Yo recuerdo verte en la tienda de Oaken temblando de frío y muy asustada.

─Estabas cubierto de hielo y no pronunciaste ni una sola palabra, creí que eras un monstruo de hielo. ¿Cómo no querías que me asustara?

Kristoff se rió al ver el rostro molesto de Anna, quien segundos después también soltó una carcajada. Poco le duró el momento de alegría al recordar la situación actual de su familia.

─Espero que Elsa esté bien.

─ ¡Claro que sí lo está! Es la Reina, Elsa es una persona bastante persistente, valiente y fuerte, estoy seguro que en donde quiera que ella esté estará dando una buena batalla.

─Eso espero.

─Confía en mí.

Pasaron a través del Sendero todo el día y no parecía nada traicionero hasta ese punto, al anochecer, decidieron descansar y levantaron el campamento cerca del Sendero. Arvid montó la primera Guardia mientras la Pareja Real descansaba. A medianoche, Anna no podía conciliar el sueño, fue como se levantó y salió a platicar con el Guardia.

─ ¿En qué piensas Arvid?

─En nada en particular, trato de pasar el tiempo mirando hacia el Sendero, la luna lo ilumina bastante bien.

─ ¿Te cuento algo?

─ ¿Qué?

─Tú y Elsa se parecen demasiado.

─ ¿De veras?

─Sí. A los dos les gusta despejar sus mentes mirando paisajes, son decididos y algo me dice que tienes un pasado que no te gusta contar. Al igual que ella.

─ ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

─Porque también tienes esa mirada perdida, tratas de que nadie se te acerque y proteges tus ideales, la única diferencia que veo en ustedes es tan superflua que no vale la pena ni mencionarla.

─Gracias Anna, eres la primera después de Elsa que no me trata como un ladrón.

─Tal vez porque cuando te conocí no eras un ladrón. Sí, desconfié de ti por no saber quién eras, nunca te había visto y con lo que pasó con el torpe Príncipe Hans comenzamos a ser más cuidadosas.

─Ahora entiendo porque Elsa creía que era yo un espía.

─ ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta Arendelle?

─Es una historia un tanto trágica. Solo a Elsa se la he contado pero aquí voy…

Arvid le contó su historia para que también ella entendiera porque él era así. El joven siempre contenía las lágrimas cuando pensaba en todo eso y cuando se lo contó a Elsa, pero esta vez no lo consiguió, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados por volver a pisar ese lugar, tenía miedo de volver a casa y enfrentar las miradas de sus padres, así como la palabra del Pueblo hacia lo que había hecho, ¿amado? ¿Odiado? Eso no lo sabía y no quería averiguarlo.

─Arvid, eso fue un accidente, entiendo que desobedeciste, pero no fue tu culpa, no sabías que esos bandidos rondaban por ahí, como yo lo veo era cuestión de tiempo para que atacaran, eso era parte del destino.

─Gracias Anna.

─No hay nada que agradecer. Siempre trato de ver el lado positivo de las cosas, desde que Elsa y yo volvimos a estar juntas decidí olvidar todo el dolor y el resentimiento que sentía hacia ella y así poder crear buenos y hermosos recuerdos desde entonces. Arvid debes aceptar lo que ocurrió, deja de culparte y te prometo que vivirás mucho mejor.

─Lo haré, de nuevo, gracias.

─Y bien Arvid ¿cuándo se dieron cuenta ustedes dos?

─ ¿De qué?

─De que ambos se gustaban. No mientas, se te nota en los ojos.

─Bueno, pues ─contestaba Arvid entre risas─ no estoy seguro, fue desde la primera vez que nos vimos tal vez. Pero Elsa no quiso hacerlo oficial hasta que llegaras, quería que fueras la primera en saberlo.

─ ¿En serio?

─Sí. Por eso hay que encontrarla.

─Lo vamos a hacer Arvid, de eso no tengo ninguna duda. ¿Por qué no vas a dormir un rato? Yo haré Guardia lo que resta de la noche.

Al día siguiente, emprendieron de nuevo su andar por el Sendero, atravesaron el Bosque hasta llegar a un acantilado en el que solo se podía bajar por él, esa era la razón por la que no se usaban caballos para cruzar ese lugar, pero ellos necesitaban llegar más rápido.

─Si Elsa estuviera aquí habría creado un puente para cruzar. ─Decía Anna.

─Tendremos que bajar, primero iremos Sven y yo.

─No. No es necesario bajar por ahí, existe otra manera, pero es algo riesgosa. Cerca de aquí hay una parte que parece una especie de puente, cuenta la leyenda que el Hechicero Wolfgang destruyó esta parte del Sendero pero quedó un fragmento intacto por donde se podía cruzar. El problema es que es un terreno quebradizo y en algunas ocasiones hay leves temblores.

─ ¿Wolfgang? Creo que ese nombre yo lo conozco.

─ ¿Cómo?

─La Biblioteca Real, ese lugar está repleto de libros, creo que ese libro estaba junto al que tenía la historia del Rey que conjuró el Maleficio de la Vista Hecha Añicos.

─Eso quiere decir que sabes la historia completa.

─Solo hasta que la bruja buena lo encierra en la cueva, le faltaban algunas páginas al libro.

─Bueno, que esperamos, ¿en dónde está ese puente?

─ ¿En serio quieres cruzarlo Kristoff?

─Sí, bajando a Sven y a los demás nos tardaremos demasiado.

─Está bien, es por aquí.

─ ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso Arvid?

─Es que en ese lugar estuve a punto de perder la vida.

─Despreocúpate, estás con nosotros.

─La Pareja Real que siempre se mete en peligrosos asuntos casi mortales. ─Susurraba Kristoff.

─ ¡Kristoff! ¿Quieres asustarlo aún más?

─De acuerdo, me callaré.

Inundados de la confianza de Anna, los tres cruzaron el estrecho puente. Cada que sus animales daban un paso todo temblaba, por más leves que estos fueran todo retumbaba, a mitad del camino, el delicado puente comenzó a derrumbarse, ellos corrieron y por unos cuantos pasos el caballo de la Princesa tuvo que saltar para salvarse. Después de ese gran susto siguieron su camino, el lugar donde el viajero había visto el paso congelado estaba a dos días a pie, según los cálculos de Arvid, estarían ahí en la tarde.

─ ¿Todavía falta mucho Arvid?

─Por la tarde llegaremos Kristoff.

─Oye, creo que deberíamos descansar un momento, el caballo de Anna está un poco alterado por lo de hace rato.

─Bien, hagámoslo.

Mientras ese caballo blanco descansaba, Anna y Kristoff comían algo, Arvid, como siempre, estaba distante, mirando hacia el camino y pensando en lo que la Princesa le había dicho esa noche. Unas horas después, con el caballo más tranquilo continuaron con su viaje. Cada vez que se acercaban al punto de encuentro se sentía más y más frío el ambiente. Anna y Kristoff sabían lo que eso significaba, estaban cada vez más cerca de Elsa.

─La vez que Elsa congeló Arendelle no se sentía tanto frío.

─Habla por ti Anna, nosotros nos estamos congelando.

─Es probable que ya me haya acostumbrado al frío, Kristoff, tú también deberías de estarlo.

─Tú te congelaste 2 veces, yo solo una, y recuerdo que esa última vez tiritabas de frío.

─Bueno eso no importa, ya casi llegamos.

Casi al anochecer vieron ese nuevo "paisaje"; todo estaba cubierto de nieve, los árboles estaban repletos de escarcha y efectivamente, había unos lobos congelados con una expresión de verdadero pavor. Caminando más allá del Sendero, Anna notó que algo no andaba bien, fue caminando del lado izquierdo donde el aire se sentía más denso y frío, algo dentro de ella le decía que debía parar pero no lo hizo, continuó caminando solo para ver la escalofriante escena: En el suelo encontró la nieve manchada de rojo sangre, al alzar la mirada vio a un pobre oso clavado en un árbol con una lanza de hielo, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que eso sucedía, pero eso no era todo. En la copa del mismo árbol había una sombra que observaba todo lo que ocurría.

─E-Esto no lo pudo haber hecho Elsa. ¡Ella no es así!

─ ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Y por qué no lo sería?! ─Gritaba Elsa desde la copa.

─ ¿Elsa?

─Así es, soy yo, pero dime pelirroja, ¿quién eres tú?

─ ¿Quién soy? Soy Anna, tu hermana.

─Yo no tengo hermanas, ni siquiera tengo familia.

─ ¡Claro que si la tienes!

─ ¡Silencio! ─Le ordenaba Elsa mientras le congelaba las piernas.

─ ¡¿Qué diablos haces Elsa?! ¡¿Te volviste loca?!

─No, solo estoy pensando de qué manera acabaré contigo.

─Espera, ¡¿qué?!

─Haces demasiadas preguntas niña, pero creo que ya sé con qué empezaré. Podría arrancarte el Corazón y destruirlo con mis manos, nunca lo he hecho con una persona, solo lo hice con un lobo pero no creo que haya alguna diferencia.

─ ¡Alto! ─Gritaban Kristoff y Arvid.

─ ¡¿Elsa?! ─Exclamó este último.

El hechizo de Boris, no solo había hecho que olvidara quien era y hubiese congelado su Corazón, sino que su apariencia cambió. Ya no denotaba gentileza ni amabilidad, sino que ahora gran terror y un aire bastante sombrío, su piel se tornó azul y era bastante despiadada con los seres vivos.

─ ¿Así qué tienes más amigos? Pues entonces, ¡deja que se unan a la fiesta!

─ ¡Corran! ¡Váyanse! ¡Salgan de aquí! ¡Estaré bien!

─ ¡No! ¡No te dejaré aquí!

─Que adorable, el héroe no quiere abandonar a su amada.

─ ¡Elsa! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¡Vinimos a salvarte!

─ ¿Salvarme de qué?

─ ¡Elsa somos tu familia! ─Gritaba Anna.

─ ¡Cállate! Te repito que yo no tengo familia, yo solo existo para servir a mi amo.

─ ¿Y quién es tu amo?

─ ¿Quién más podría ser? El Hechicero Oscuro, Wolfgang.

─ ¡¿Qué?!

─Sí. Ahora, ¡prepárense a morir!

Todo se cubrieron instintivamente, pero antes de que Elsa atacara sufrió una punzada en la cabeza tan fuerte que la obligó a retirarse del lugar envuelta de una nube de nieve.

Cuando la Reina se fue, solo se descongeló el hielo de las piernas de Anna, el oso, los lobos y el terreno seguían igual.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ─Preguntaba Kristoff.

─No tengo idea ─respondía Arvid─. Pero de algo estoy seguro.

─ ¿De qué?

─Sí Wolfgang está de vuelta, va a ir a Northdale.

 **Fin del Cuarto Capítulo**


	5. La Luz No Existe, Sin la Oscuridad

**La Luz Puede Vencer a la Oscuridad, mas no Destruirla**

* * *

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Elsa, a Arvid le importaba Northdale, después de todo, era su Pueblo natal y muy en el fondo lo extrañaba. Su mente se llenó de horribles imágenes de Wolfgang destruyendo todo tal y como contaba la leyenda, veía a sus padres ser despedazados frente a él, era algo que no podía resistir, Arvid sujetó su cabeza con sus manos, se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y cerró los ojos para poder tranquilizarse y olvidar todo eso.

─Arvid, ¿qué ocurre?

─Anna, tienen que irse a Arendelle ahora, yo seguiré solo desde aquí.

─ ¡¿Qué?!

─Ese tipo es muy peligroso.

─ ¿Y piensas enfrentarlo solo?

─No, voy a evacuar a todos para que se salven.

─No vas a ir solo, necesitas ayuda, relájate, estamos contigo, además tenemos que salvar a Elsa, no lo olvides.

─Bien, pero debemos apresurarnos, no sabemos cuándo aparecerá y aún queda camino por recorrer.

─ ¡Vámonos! No perdamos más el tiempo.

No les importó que fuera de noche, ni que estuvieran cansados, ellos corrieron toda la noche y parte de la mañana pero al fin habían llegado a las fronteras, los animales estaban exhaustos, así que descansaron y comieron algo antes de hacer su entrada. Pasadas unas dos horas fue como por fin Arvid se armó de valor, dejaron a los animales cerca y procedieron a Northdale.

─ ¿Estás listo?

─No.

─No importa, solo camina.

Los tres caminaron por el Pueblo y la gente murmuraba el nombre de Arvid, todos lo miraban y él se sentía cada vez más culpable.

─Te lo dije Anna.

─Sigue caminando, y no bajes la mirada.

─ ¡Hey! ¡Oigan! ─Gritaba un chico a lo lejos.

─ ¿Quién es?

─No lo sé.

─Viene hacia acá.

─ ¡Buen día! ¿Quiénes son estos Forasteros que han entrado a Northdale?─Preguntaba el joven─ Un momento, yo a ti te conozco, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡¿Arvid?! ¡¿Eres tú?!

─No tengas miedo, contéstale. ─Insistía Anna.

─S-Sí. Soy yo ─decía Arvid con voz temblorosa─. Soy Arvid.

─No me reconoces ¿cierto? Soy Skylar, era el mejor amigo de Xander.

─ ¡¿Sky?! Debo decir que no te reconocí, tiene mucho tiempo que no te veía.

─ ¡Pero mírate tú!, con ese uniforme. ¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Te hemos buscado por todos lados.

─Anduve por ahí, ya sabes. ¿Mis padres están en casa?

─Sí. Ellos no han sido los mismos desde, bueno… tú sabes, no les hiciste un bien al desaparecerte Arvid, así que te aconsejo que los veas ahora.

─Gracias Sky.

─No estés tan nervioso cuando llegues allá, relájate, tiemblas demasiado.

─Lo intentaré.

─ ¡Nos vemos!

─ ¿Ves? No fue tan difícil.

─ ¿Y entonces por qué quiero vomitar?

─Tranquilo ─decía Kristoff─, después de todo siguen siendo tus padres.

─Bueno, aquí voy.

Continuaron su recorrido, era un camino muy corto, pero en el estado actual del joven parecía tener la misma longitud que el Sendero completo. Llegando al pórtico, Arvid parecía quedarse sin aliento y no quería ni siquiera tocar la puerta de su propia casa.

─Solo toca, ¡vamos! No es tan difícil, me ha pasado antes, créeme.

El joven levantó el brazo derecho, tomó aire y valor para poder tocar, pero alguien abrió la puerta segundos antes.

─Brenda, ya vuelvo, iré a ver qué es ese disturbio de allá af… ¡B-Brenda! ¡Ven rápido!

─ ¿Qué sucede Magnus? ─Decía la Madre de Arvid─ ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Mi niño! ─Gritaba Brenda con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

─ ¡P-Papá! ¡M-Mama! Yo…

Arvid no terminó la frase porque Magnus lo tomó del hombro y lo acercó hacia ellos para abrazarlo; los 3, juntos de nuevo, lloraron de la emoción al encontrarse un año y medio después del accidente, Anna no pudo contenerse y dejó salir unas lágrimas, Kristoff tomó su mano y ella se recargó en su hombro.

─Desearía tener una reunión así con mis padres.

─Ustedes tienen suerte, yo jamás conocí a los míos. ─Decía Kristoff entre risas.

Mientras esta hermosa reunión tenía lugar, en la antigua prisión de Wolfgang todo se maquinaba para su visita a lo que quedaba de su Reino.

─ ¡Vámonos!

─ ¿Tan rápido Amo? Aún no recupera su fuerza.

─En el camino lo haré, necesitaremos caballos.

─Disculpe su excelencia pero ya no tengo ninguno, el último lo usé para hacer el hechizo de Elsa. ¿Por qué no nos lleva ella? ─Decía Boris señalando hacia Elsa.

─No. Apenas y logró llegar en una pieza, necesita practicar su método, y necesito tiempo para recuperarme y hacerlo yo mismo.

─No lo llevaré caminando señor.

─Sí me permite Amo Wolfgang, tal vez no pueda llevarlos, pero lo que puedo hacer es crear Caballos de Hielo para usted.

─ ¿De hielo?

─Sí, bueno de nieve y hielo para ser exactos.

─Bien, pues entonces ya tenemos transporte, Boris, prepara todo y Elsa…

─ ¿Sí?

─Comienza a practicar con tus nuevos poderes, usa tu ira y serás el ser de hielo más poderoso y temido que nuestro mundo haya conocido.

─Así lo haré, Amo.

Tras decir esto, Elsa creó a sus caballos, extrañamente dos de ellos eran completamente negros, su nieve jamás se había tornado de ese color, ni siquiera cuando la atacaron en su Castillo de Hielo en la Montaña del Norte, algo había cambiado por completo dentro de ella gracias a esa poción, ya no era la amable persona que todos conocían, era una "Reina de la Oscuridad" que posiblemente no podría ser salvada.

Subieron a sus Caballos y partieron hacia el lugar donde estaban Anna, Kristoff y Arvid.

Mientras esto sucedía, en la casa de los padres de Arvid, el "reencuentro" ya se había trasladado a la sala, los tres estaban sentados frente a Magnus, mientras que Brenda llevaba chocolate y galletas.

─Tomen, deben estar hambrientos. ─Comentaba Brenda.

─Gracias Mamá, pues sí lo estamos, tengan.

─Gracias Arvid.

─Arvid, hijo, dime ¿en dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ─Preguntaba Magnus.

─En todos y en ningún lugar. Anduve por el Sendero hacia Arendelle, vagué por los Pueblos cercanos al mismo y en estas últimas fechas he pasado mucho tiempo en Arendelle.

─ ¿Hasta allá? Vaya que si has viajado mucho, como siempre quisiste, me da gusto oírte.

─Padre, te pido disculpas, me he dado cuenta que lo que hice estuvo mal, me fui tan apresuradamente que nunca pensé en las consecuencias que esto traería para todos los que me rodeaban, como siempre lo he dicho; lamento todo lo que pasó, fue un error que pagué muy caro.

─ ¡Arvid! ─gritaba Anna golpeándolo con su codo─ Te dije que no dijeras eso, ya te lo había explicado. Fue el destino.

─Escucha a tu amiga hijo mío. Te contaré algo; No fuimos lo bastante comprensivos contigo, debimos entender que tú también estabas sufriendo y no debimos descargar nuestra ira contigo, no te lo merecías, pero nosotros si merecimos tu partida, solo así pudimos comprender que lo que ocurrió no fue culpa de nadie más que el destino, todos vamos a morir y algunos lo hacen antes o después, así está escrito y no podemos cambiarlo. Agradezco que hayas vuelto a nosotros mi pequeño Arvid y esperamos que seas capaz de perdonarnos pronto.

─Claro que sí Papá, no tengo nada que perdonarles, todo ya pasó.

─ ¿Y quiénes son estas amables personas que te acompañan hijo?

─Permítanos presentarnos; somos Kristoff y Anna, el Príncipe y la Princesa de Arendelle. ─Decía Anna poniéndose de pie junto con su esposo.

─ ¿De verdad? Es para nosotros un gran honor tener a dos miembros de la Familia Real de Arendelle en nuestra humilde morada, pero díganme, ¿qué los trae a esta pequeña Aldea?

Sin ponerse de acuerdo, los tres tragaron saliva y se miraron mutuamente, no tenían idea de cómo decirles a Magnus y a Brenda que el Antiguo Hechicero loco que casi destruyó su Reino estaba con vida, libre e iba hacia allá.

─Padre, ¿recuerdas esa vieja historia que solías contarnos a Xander y a mí cuando éramos niños?

─ ¿La historia de Wolfgang? Claro que la recuerdo, ¿por qué?

─Necesito que conserves la calma con lo que estoy a punto de decirte, esto es algo grave y te debes controlar.

─ ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

─Bien, Wolfgang está libre.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ese hechizo no podría romperlo nadie! ¿Estás seguro? ¿Lo viste?

─No. No lo vimos, pero algo ocurrió en Arendelle que sabemos que tiene que ver con eso.

─ ¿Qué?

─Mi hermana ─continuaba Anna─, ella fue secuestrada, no sabemos exactamente por quien, pero hace unas horas la vimos completamente diferente y mencionó que su amo era Wolfgang.

─No lo entiendo, debe haber un error.

─Con todo respeto señor, dudo que por estos lares el nombre de Wolfgang sea muy común. Sabemos que la Reina está bajo su control. ─Decía Kristoff.

─Papá, esto no es un juego, tenemos que evacuarlos a todos ¡ya!

─No servirá de nada evacuar si ese monstruo viene hacia acá.

─Espera Magnus, tal vez si haya una oportunidad. ─Comentaba Brenda.

─ ¿De qué hablas Mamá?

─ ¿Recuerdas dónde está la Cripta Familiar?

─Sí, en el Cementerio que está en la Antigua Frontera Norte.

─ ¡La Cripta! ─Gritaba Magnus─ ¡Eso es!

─ ¡¿Qué?!

─Cuando tu Abuela sintió que su tiempo estaba a punto de acabarse mandó a construir esa Cripta. Poco antes de morir, me dijo que había dejado un hechizo ahí adentro, por sí Wolfgang lograba escapar de su prisión. Sólo un miembro de nuestra familia podrá activar ese hechizo.

─Pero, no tengo Magia, ¿Cómo voy a activarlo?

─Hay algo que se llama herencia de Magia, no importa si tú no posees Magia, esa herencia corre por nuestras venas y te permitirá acceder a ese hechizo, verás, tu Abuela me dijo que hay unas cuevas cerca de aquí por la montaña, al activar el hechizo en la Cripta, se activa en las cuevas. Arvid, tienes que ir a ese Cementerio, debes encontrar el hechizo una vez ahí, así estaremos a salvo.

─ ¿Por qué yo?

─Porque ya estoy viejo, además algo me dice que eso forma parte de tu destino, conoces bien esos lugares, puedes hacerlo.

─ ¡No puedo! No creo ser la solución para esto, no soy quien tú crees que soy, solo soy un chico que adoraba escabullirse para explorar, y no creo tener esa herencia de Magia.

─ ¡Deja de hablar así Arvid! ─Gritaba Anna─ ¡¿Este se supone que es el pretendiente de mi hermana?! ¡Confía en ti, si en verdad eres descendiente de esa Bruja, lo vas a hacer! Kristoff y yo te acompañaremos hasta ese lugar.

─ ¡¿Y cómo se supone que destruiremos a ese sujeto?! ¡¿Alguien ha pensado en eso?! Por lo que puedo entender, ese dichoso hechizo solo es de protección.

─Cuando lo encuentres lo sabrás hijo. Ahora solo nos queda llevar a todos a esas cuevas, una vez que estén ahí ustedes irán al Cementerio del Norte.

─Bien, lo haremos.

─Confía en que todo va a salir bien Arvid, ya verás que tu Pueblo y Elsa estarán bien.

Magnus tocó una pequeña campana que estaba en su pórtico, todos los habitantes sabían que si sonaba era para algo importante. Entre él y Brenda comunicaron lo que estaba pasando y les pidieron que se fueran a esas cuevas por el peligro inminente. Northdale era un Pueblo pequeño pero muy poblado. Al llegar a esas cuevas, todos comenzaron a entrar y notaron que eran varios "compartimientos", todo lleno de escaleras que subían y bajaban, parecía como si la Bruja quisiera que fuese un nuevo hogar para los Northdalianos. Todo ese recinto abarcaba una cuarta parte de la montaña. Una vez que la última familia corría hacia ese lugar fue cuando los tres aventureros subieron a sus animales y corrieron al Cementerio.

En la Antigüedad, Northdale era un Reino extenso, compuesto por cientos de Aldeas más pequeñas y andar de Oeste a Este era un camino que tardaba día y medio en ser transitado, pero de Este a Norte era solo de un día y el Cementerio estaba exactamente en el centro de esa vieja Frontera.

Mientras Anna, Kristoff y Arvid se disponían a ir a ese lugar, Wolfgang junto con sus nuevos esbirros, cabalgaban plácidamente mientras el Oscuro Hechicero sentía que sus poderes regresaban con la misma intensidad que antes. El tiempo avanzaba rápidamente y era posiblemente seguro que alguien no se salvaría.

Esas tierras estaban completamente desiertas, no había personas cerca, solo árboles viejos, algunos caídos, era un sitio completamente sin vida. Con un clima sombrío que hacía que los animales se alteraran cada que se adentraban a ese antiguo lugar.

─Arvid, dime que llegaremos pronto a ese lugar, Sven está muy inquieto.

─Lo siento Kristoff, pero no. A menos que no nos detengamos para nada, porque todavía nos queda medio camino.

─Andando. No quiero quedarme a dormir en este sitio. ─Exclamaba Anna.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo? ─Preguntaba Kristoff.

─Un día. Sin detenernos por mucho llegaremos a medianoche.

─ ¿Y la prisión de Wolfgang?

─La prisión está detrás del viejo Castillo, en lo más profundo de la montaña, eso queda a un día y medio de Northdale. Pero no sabemos cuánto se tardará en llegar ese monstruo hasta allá.

Apresuraron el paso y como lo había dicho Arvid, llegaron a medianoche al Cementerio.

─Odio los Cementerios de noche. ─Decía Kristoff.

─Yo odio los Cementerios de día ─replicaba Anna─. Este sitio es inmenso.

─Aquí están sepultadas todas las víctimas de Wolfgang, bueno de las que encontraron sus restos. Al principio este lugar era muy pequeño, si se dan cuenta todavía quedan las ruinas de las casas. Ese Hechicero no destruyó el Cementerio porque aquí yace su hermana, Hilda.

─ ¿Dónde está la Cripta de tu familia?

─No está muy lejos, de hecho, es esa blanca del fondo.

Arvid se fue al frente para ir a aquella Cripta en donde no había estado desde el funeral de su hermano.

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía evitar tener sentimientos encontrados al entrar ahí.

Los tres estaban por fin dentro, Anna y Kristoff trataban de encender las antorchas sin éxito, parecía como si algo se los impidiera, mientras tanto, Arvid caminaba decidido hacia donde yacía el cuerpo de su hermano.

─Arvid, esto no enciende, ¿a dónde vas?

─Tengo que hacer algo primero.

El joven Northdaliano se acercó lentamente hacia Xander, puso su mano en su placa y comenzó a hablar con él.

─Hermano, yo solo quiero… quiero pedirte perdón, perdóname por no escucharte ese día. Me sentí un torpe y un malnacido por no haberlo hecho, todo ese tiempo pensé que había sido mi culpa, ahora sé que no fue así, que fue obra del destino, pero aunque lo sepa no deja de doler tu partida. Tú, la única persona que por muchos años me escuchó, el único que me hacía sentir que valía la pena. Gracias a ti aprendí a montar a caballo y a usar la espada. Es obra de tu apoyo y cariño incondicional hacía mí lo que me hizo ser quien soy, o cuando menos, la persona que solía ser. Xander, el día de hoy vengo aquí por la ayuda de la Abuela, pero me acerco a ti por tu guía y apoyo. Los necesito más que nunca, por favor, ayúdame a hacer lo correcto.

El joven dejó atrás esa placa y fue a donde estaba la de su Abuela buscando una pista sobre el hechizo del que tanto hablaban sus padres. Miró fijamente y no logró encontrar nada, Anna y Kristoff miraron a su alrededor pero no había nada extraño en el lugar. Al poco tiempo, Arvid comenzaba a perder la paciencia y se frustraba porque sus padres no dijeron todo sobre ese maldito hechizo. No fue sino hasta que Arvid se recargó en ese muro y tocó la placa de su Abuela que el hechizo se activó, haciendo que todo se llenara de Luz, las antorchas se encendieron y ante sus ojos apareció la Bruja Buena con su cuerpo físico.

─Tú debes ser Arvid, ¿no es así? ─Exclamaba la Bruja Buena.

─Sí. Soy yo.

─Hijo mío, no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte en vida. Te ves muy bien, a decir verdad, te pareces mucho a tu padre.

─Abuela, no entiendo, ¿cómo es que estás aquí hablándonos? ¿Qué no se supone que la Magia no puede revivir a los muertos?

─No estoy viva Arvid. Esto que tienen ante sus ojos es la última pizca de Magia buena en todo Northdale. No estoy respirando ni mi cuerpo está realmente aquí, esto es una mezcla entre la ilusión y la realidad.

─ ¿Y cuál es la realidad? ─Preguntaba Anna.

─La Magia, el hecho de que ese monstruo está libre una vez más y que los Northdalianos están a salvo.

─ ¿Cómo funciona el hechizo Abuela?

─El hechizo esconde la entrada de las cuevas a los ojos de Wolfgang y durará hasta que él haya abandonado la Aldea. Sólo que hay un problema.

─ ¿Qué clase de problema?

─El hechizo solo funciona una vez, eso significa que hay que vencerlo de una vez y para siempre. Y eso lo harás tú.

─Bueno, nosotros tenemos otro problema.

─ ¿Cuál?

─Wolfgang tiene bajo su control a la Reina Elsa.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque ella tiene poderes de hielo. Creemos que un sujeto llamado Boris la hechizó.

─Lo único tan poderoso para transmutar la sangre y convertir a alguien a la Oscuridad es la Alquimia.

─Es probable que sea un Alquimista ese extraño pero, ¿cómo se encontró con Wolfgang?

─No tengo idea. Esa prisión estaba protegida por la Magia y era imposible ingresar y además, solo en Northdale se conocía la verdadera historia de Wolfgang.

─No creo que eso sea del todo cierto. ─Comentaba Anna.

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─En la Biblioteca del Palacio Real de Arendelle hay un libro con muchas historias, y la última de ellas era ésta, le faltaban las últimas páginas a ese libro.

─Eso no es posible, nadie quería ni recordar todo el horror que pasaron, fue por esa razón que lancé el hechizo, ¿cómo fue qué alguien escribió algo como eso?

─Tal vez fue Boris. ─Exclamaba Anna.

─ ¿Qué? ─Preguntaban Arvid y Kristoff.

─Solo piénsenlo, si estamos en lo correcto y él es un Alquimista, es posible que haya conocido a Wolfgang antes de ser encerrado, por eso sabía dónde estaba y como romper el hechizo. Pienso que Boris escribió ese cuento, pero presiento que alguien lo agregó al libro, no entiendo cómo llegó a la Biblioteca aún pero algo me dice que así es.

─Jamás se conoció que Wolfgang tuviera un esbirro, y si lo tuvo se escondió muy bien de mí.

─Como sea que haya ocurrido, Wolfgang está libre, Abuela, ¿cómo lo detendremos?

─Le daré Magia de Luz a sus armas, con ellas podrán vencerlo.

─ ¿Por qué siempre dices "vencerlo"?

─La razón es simple mi querido nieto; eso es porque: La Luz puede vencer a la Oscuridad, mas no destruirla. Tengo que admitir que todo esto fue en parte culpa mía. Si lo hubiese destruido cuando obtuve más poder, su Oscuridad se habría marchado y nada de esto pasaría, pero creo que así estaba destinado a ocurrir. No perdamos más el tiempo.

─Espere, si podemos acabar con su Oscuridad, ¿A dónde se irá esta?

─Como no hay forma de contener esa Oscuridad, se irá al cuerpo del Espectro.

─Pero, él no está en este mundo.

─Ese poder no tiene límites. La Oscuridad llama a la Oscuridad, y por el bien de todos, será mejor que se aleje.

─Antes de que nos otorgue los poderes, quiero saber una cosa, ¿cómo podremos salvar a mi hermana?

─ ¿Sabes tú lo que le pasa a alguien que deja entrar la Oscuridad a su vida?

─No.

─Su Corazón se vuelve negro, y poco a poco pierde su capacidad de amar. A un ser con poderes de hielo se le congela el Corazón. Claro que esto sucede cuando es por libre elección, no sé si haya pasado lo mismo con alguien que fue hechizado.

─No lo sé, quiero decir, ella no nos reconoció, solamente sabe que es la Reina de Arendelle. ¿Cómo la salvamos?

─Es probable que si matan a Boris o cuando destruyan a Wolfgang ella vuelva a la normalidad, pero de no ser así, tendrán que hacer algo más.

─ ¿Qué?

─Creo que ustedes ya saben la respuesta.

─ ¿Nosotros? ─Preguntaban Anna y Kristoff al unísono.

Ambos se miraron, Anna pensaba detenidamente sobre todas las palabras que había escuchado, hasta el momento en que todo tuvo sentido, esbozó una gran sonrisa.

─ ¡Kristoff! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Sé que es lo que tenemos que hacer!

─ ¿Qué?

─Recuerda lo que nos dijo Gran Pabbie cuando conocí a tu familia.

─ ¿Es eso?

─ ¡Sí!

─ ¿Qué? ¿Qué es?

Por alguna razón, se tomaron de las manos y vieron a Arvid, sus rostros ya no demostraban preocupación, sino esperanza.

─Un Acto de Amor de Verdad… ─Decía Anna.

─Descongela el Corazón. ─Continuaba Kristoff.

─ ¿En serio?

─ ¡Sí! A mí me funcionó una vez.

─Pues vamos. No perdamos más tiempo, Abuela, estamos listos.

─Bien, saquen sus armas y pónganlas en el suelo.

Los 3 obedecieron y la Bruja les brindó la poca Magia de Luz que le quedaba. Las espadas, el pico y las flechas brillaron intensamente por algunos segundos, después aparecieron tres escudos que parecían como espejos.

─ ¿Para qué son esos?

─Con estos escudos pueden redirigir los rayos de hielo, les serán bastante útiles.

─Abuela, gracias. Es hora de irnos.

─Esperen. Ya es demasiado tarde.

─ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

─Wolfgang ya está en Northdale.

─Su prisión estaba al Oeste, justo en la montaña atrás del Castillo, ese viaje es de un día y medio ¿cómo es que llegó tan rápido?

─Me temo que ese loco está recuperando su poder.

─ ¡Vámonos ya!

─No hace falta que corran, yo los llevaré, pero antes tengan esto.

Tras decir esto, la Bruja Buena creó una pequeña esfera de Luz Blanca y se la entregó a Arvid.

─Esto los llevará a dónde ustedes quieran, solo láncenla al suelo.

─Gracias Abuela.

─Llegó el momento de que se marchen, Arvid, fue un placer verte por fin, es una lástima que solo haya sido por poco tiempo.

─No te preocupes, algo siempre me ha dicho que estarás conmigo, al igual que Xander.

─Lamento interrumpir pero tenemos que ir por Sven y los caballos. ─Decía Kristoff.

─No hace falta joven, solo quédense juntos los 3. Tengan cuidado, usen los escudos y redirijan os rayos hacia Wolfgang, hagan hasta lo imposible para detenerlo, si no toda esta tierra estará condenada a la completa destrucción.

─Tendremos cuidado Abuela, gracias una vez más por todo.

Se juntaron los 3 y la Bruja los teletransportó de regreso a Northdale, solo para ver el Pueblo natal de Arvid completamente destruido. Las casas, el pequeño mercado, la iglesia, los huertos, todo estaba hecho añicos. Aparecieron en la Frontera Norte en donde además se apreciaba nieve. Tras alzar la vista, Arvid se dio cuenta que Wolfgang aún seguía ahí.

En el centro de todo estaban el Alquimista y su Amo junto con Elsa y Wolfgang parecía bastante molesto con Boris.

─ ¡¿Qué rayos pasó Boris?! ¡¿Dónde están los Northdalianos?!

─ ¡No lo sé! Nadie sabía que usted estaba libre, ¡nadie pudo avisarles!

─Pues parece que sí lo hicieron. ¡Destruimos todo el Pueblo y no encontramos nada!

─Tal vez esos individuos que vi en el Sendero hacia aquí.

─No ─Replicaba Boris─. Sólo un Northdaliano conoce la historia.

─ ¡¿Estás seguro de eso?! ─Gritaba Anna tensando la cuerda de su arco.

─ ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ─Preguntaba Wolfgang.

─Anna y Kristoff, de Arendelle.

─ ¿Cómo fue que salieron con vida de esas Islas? ─Interrumpía Boris.

─Espera, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú fuiste quien nos envió a ese horrible lugar?

─Me declaro culpable, Majestad.

─ ¿Sólo para convertir a mi hermana en eso? ─Exclamaba Anna señalando a Elsa.

─El plan era secuestrarla allá, pero como Elsa no quiso ir, tuve que improvisar.

─Bueno, basta de charla ─exclamaba Wolfgang─. Antes de matarlos quiero saber unas cosas, ¿ustedes fueron quienes evacuaron a este mísero Pueblo?

─Sí.

─Bien.

Wolfgang comenzó a estrangularlos para acabar con sus vidas como una "reprimenda" por lo que habían hecho. Elsa y Boris sonreían con tal escena, parecían disfrutar lo que veían. Anna, por su parte miraba fijamente hacia Elsa, buscando algún rastro de su hermana pero ya no quedaba nada, mientras se quedaba sin aire, pensaba en alguna manera de liberarla de ese hechizo que la hacía recordar al Espectro.

El Hechicero detuvo su ataque al sentir algo que venía de sus espaldas, Wolfgang se volteó y desvió el pico de Kristoff.

─ ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?

─El Northdaliano que te delató. Mi nombre es Arvid y voy a detenerte.

─Esa esencia alrededor de ti es inconfundible, tú, ¡Eres descendiente de Elizabeth!

─Por supuesto. Y voy a hacer lo mismo que mi Abuela y te detendré. ─Decía Arvid manteniendo una postura firme.

Wolfgang solo comenzó a reírse ante tal declaración, porque podía sentir que el chico no poseía poderes, simplemente la herencia de Magia.

─ ¿Hablas en serio? ¡Ni siquiera tienes poderes! ¿Cómo vas a hacerlo?

─Porque no está solo. ─Decía Kristoff.

─De acuerdo, veamos que son capaces estos héroes. Elsa, Boris, encárguense de ellos.

El Hechicero creó una especie de Trono y se sentó en él. Mientras tanto, Elsa y Boris se disponían a atacar, Arvid y los demás se preparaban y sacaban los escudos.

Anna le apuntaba a Elsa esperando no tener que lanzarle ni una sola flecha a su hermana, mientras Kristoff y Arvid atacaban a Boris. Este último les lanzaba bolas de energía, esquivaba sus ataques, desaparecía y reaparecía en un sitio diferente cada vez. El Alquimista usaba lo que tenía a su alcance para lanzarlo hacia ellos dos con el afán de lastimarlos, cosa que no funcionaba, porque los dos ágiles jóvenes lograban esquivar las cosas y se protegían con los escudos. Desesperado, Boris los arrojó al suelo y creo una especie de clon para que se encargara de Kristoff, mientras él peleaba contra Arvid.

─ ¿Es enserio Boris? ¿Necesitas a tu otro yo para ganarles? ¡Me decepcionas! ─Gritaba Wolfgang mientras se reía.

─No es eso mi Señor, quiero probar mis habilidades, es todo.

─ ¿No vas a hacer nada? Dime, ¿A caso tienes tanto miedo de enfrentarme? ¡Dispara niña! ─Exclamaba Elsa.

─ ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No puedo hacerte daño! Tal vez no lo recuerdes pero tú eres mi hermana, ¡y jamás te lastimaré!

─Entonces, ¿no piensas atacarme?

─No. No lo haré. ─Decía Anna bajando su arco.

─ ¿Ni siquiera para salvar tu vida?

─Espera, ¡¿Qué?!

Elsa golpeó el suelo con su pie izquierdo y unos picos de hielo aparecieron con dirección a Anna, ella dio un salto para eludirlos perdiendo así su arco. Anna se reincorporó, sacó su escudo y desenvainó su espada.

─Tal vez Rumplestiltskin tenga razón y yo posea una oscuridad interna, pero aunque yo la tenga, no he contemplado ni siquiera matarte.

─Entonces ¡morirás chiquilla tonta!

La Reina le lanzó un rayo a Anna, ésta, por instinto levantó su brazo izquierdo e intentó cubrir su rostro. El rayo de hielo golpeó el escudo y se redirigió al cuerpo de Elsa.

─ ¡Elsa! ─Gritó Anna.

A pesar de haberla golpeado no causó ninguna reacción en ella.

─Así que esto no te lastima en lo más mínimo, bueno, pues en ese caso, no me importará redirigirte tu propia Magia.

─ ¡Cállate!

Kristoff luchaba con esa clase de Sombra que Boris creó, por más que lo intentase no lograba darle ni un solo golpe, cada vez que lo intentaba su pico lo atravesaba.

Arvid solo escapaba de las bolas eléctricas del Alquimista, no podía acercarse por más que lo tratara.

Wolfgang reía al ver aquella batalla tan patética por ambas partes.

─Boris, ¡ya termina con esto! Estoy comenzando a aburrirme.

Boris obedeció y lanzó una gran bola de fuego hacia Kristoff, al verlo, Arvid saltó con el escudo frente a él y a Kristoff y la bola rebotó en ese escudo parecido a un espejo. La bola se elevó en el aire y se dividió en tres partes, una cayó cerca de Wolfgang y las otras dos sobre sus esbirros. Ambos gritaron por el dolor y el Alquimista perdió el control de su Sombra el tiempo suficiente como para que Kristoff le clavara la punta de su pico y la destruyera.

─ ¡Anna! ¡Tienes que atacar a Elsa! ─Gritaba Arvid.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Ella es mi hermana!

─ ¡¿Y no quieres salvarla?! ¡Recuerda lo que te dijo mi Abuela! ¡Si sigues redirigiendo sus rayos no lograrás nada!

Boris lanzó a ambos chicos por los aires, Arvid se reincorporó ágilmente y trató de atacarlo, pero él se desvaneció a través de una nube de humo negro.

─ ¿Qué haremos ahora? ─Preguntaba Kristoff.

─ ¿Sabes usar un arco?

─Más o menos.

─Quítale el carcaj a Anna y toma el arco ─susurraba Arvid─, si no puedo atacarlo con mi espada, tendremos que usar esas flechas.

─De acuerdo.

─ ¡Apresúrate!

Kristoff corrió hasta donde se encontraba Anna, él aprovechó que Elsa arrojó a la Princesa.

─El carcaj, dámelo, ¡ya!

─Sí. Ten, ¿qué vas a hacer?

─No tengo idea. Deséame suerte.

Tras decir esto, Kristoff le dio un rápido beso en los labios, tomó el arco y salió corriendo hasta llegar con Arvid.

─ ¡Kristoff!

─ ¡Encárgate de Elsa!

─Hazle caso a tu novio niña, deberías comenzar a pelear, a menos que estés buscando que te mate.

─Si así lo quieres hermana, así lo haré.

─ ¡Deja de llamarme así! ─Replicaba Elsa mientras lanzaba un rayo que Anna esquivó.

─ ¡Jamás! Y por cierto, él no es mi novio, es mi esposo.

─ ¡Como sea! Igual los mataré a ambos.

─Oye Reina de Hielo, hay que hacer esto más justo, ¿no crees?

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ ¿Por qué no sacas una espada? Digo, si es que vas a matarme al menos compláceme.

─Está bien, si ese es tu último deseo, pues hagámoslo.

Anna sabía que su hermana jamás había tocado una espada en su vida, no era necesario ya que ella nunca salió de su habitación y sus padres le dijeron que los Guardias la protegerían todo el tiempo, Anna tenía una gran ventaja gracias a su padre, al General Alberick y a su incontrolable curiosidad.

Elsa extendió su brazo izquierdo, abrió su mano y tras una nube de escarcha se formó una espada de hielo, la Reina la alzó y ésta se convirtió en una espada tan real como la espada de David. La miró durante unos instantes y la tomó con la mano derecha y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

─Y bien, ¿quieres comenzar querida?

─Desde luego. Pero no uses tu Magia, le quitarás la diversión a esto.

─No necesito Magia para vencerte.

Cuando ella terminó de hablar dieron comienzo a su duelo.

Boris seguía sin aparecer para pelear, él solo esperaba que ellos se descuidaran un poco.

─ ¡Deja de jugar torpe Alquimista! ─Gritaba Arvid furioso.

El Alquimista apareció a lo lejos y les arrojó bolas de fuego a ambos, Arvid corrió con su escudo en lo alto y derribó a Boris.

El chico estaba harto de sus bolas de fuego y sus actos de desaparición, así que, ya en el suelo comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro. Cada vez que le golpeaba, Boris se reía sin control, cosa que desesperaba más a Arvid.

─ ¿Qué es tan gracioso bastardo?

─ ¡Eres un estúpido! ─Respondía Boris mientras usaba su Magia para lanzarlo lejos.

─ ¡Kristoff! ¡Ahora!

El Alquimista tardó en reaccionar como para lanzar un contraataque, solo pudo sentir un profundo ardor, seguido de un fuerte dolor. La flecha de Kristoff había dado en su hombro izquierdo. Un humo comenzó a salir de la herida seguido de un rayo de Luz, Arvid se levantó y tomó su espada, acumuló todo el valor dentro de él y le cortó la mano izquierda. Boris gritó aún más fuerte por el malestar producido por la Magia de Luz, él solo se puso en cuclillas mientras Arvid sostenía su espada enfrente de Boris.

Entretanto, Anna dominaba por completo a una Elsa que solo se defendía de los ataques de la Princesa.

─ ¿Sabes Elsa? Los duelos con espadas y las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo no son lo tuyo.

Dicho esto, Anna desarmó a la Reina, quien instintivamente levantó los brazos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

─Sabías que no era buena con la espada, vaya tramposa resultaste ser, pero la pregunta es, ¿cómo?

─ ¿Cómo crees tú, boba?

─Guarda Silencio.

Elsa lanzó un rayo de hielo y volvió a congelar los pies de Anna.

─ ¡Elsa! Destruye a esos dos.

─Sí, Amo.

─ ¡Oye! ¡Dijimos que sin Magia! ¿A dónde vas? ─Exclamaba Anna golpeando el hielo con la empuñadura de su espada.

─ ¡Kristoff! ¡Voltea! ─Le ordenaba Arvid.

El joven lanzó una flecha con dirección hacia la Reina, quien estaba por arrojarles hielo. Esa flecha se incrustó en su antebrazo derecho, acto seguido, Boris levantó su mano derecha y Kristoff arrojó una flecha que le rosó la mano pero le causó demasiado dolor.

Los dos esbirros no hacían otra cosa que gritar de dolor, mientras Arvid, Kristoff y Anna observaban expectantes sobretodo ésta última, quien no dejaba de mirar a su hermana. Anna sentía una punzada en el estómago al ver a su hermana sufrir aquel dolor.

Cansado por tan atroz espectáculo, Wolfgang se levantó de su Trono y caminó con rumbo al campo de batalla.

─ ¡Suficiente! ─Decía Wolfgang.

El Hechicero levantó a los dos chicos en el aire y los acercó lentamente hacia él.

─ ¡Kristoff! ─Gritaba Anna.

Ella fue literalmente arrancada del piso por Wolfgang, quien la acercó poco a poco solo para sonreírle y arrojarla lo más lejos que pudo, al igual que con Kristoff.

─ ¡Bájame!

─No. Buena demostración, Arvid. Pero ya me aburrí y te diré que no me interesa llevarme la vida de 3 héroes. Mira, te contaré un secretillo: Ya que no pude obtener esas vidas inocentes de mi querido Pueblo gracias a ustedes, pues, me temo que tendré que conseguirlas en otro sitio, y alguien me dijo que podría conseguirlas en Arendelle. Así que, si ustedes son lo suficientemente listos no pondrán un pie allá, ¿Quieres saber por qué? Porque está vez, no solo estarán Elsa y Boris, estaré yo también, y no les tendré piedad. Agradece que no te mate este día, nieto de Elizabeth.

Wolfgang lo lanzó lejos junto con la Pareja Real.

─Ustedes dos, ¡vámonos!

Elsa y Boris se acercaron al Hechicero. Antes de desaparecer, la Reina puso su mano izquierda sobre su antebrazo y colocó un poco de hielo para curarse la herida y mitigar el dolor. Tras un ligero pase de su brazo desaparecieron de Northdale.

 **Fin del Quinto Capítulo**


	6. Un Acto de Amor de Verdad

**Un Acto de Amor de Verdad, Descongela el Corazón**

* * *

Ese día transcurría pacíficamente en la Aldea más alejada del Reino. Los niños jugaban a la pelota afuera, las personas realizaban sus actividades normales de esa mañana, era una hermosa postal, todo era perfecto, hasta que Wolfgang apareció junto con un manco Alquimista y la Reina de Arendelle.

─ ¿Reina Elsa? ¿Es usted? ─Preguntaba un Aldeano desconcertado.

─Elsa, ¿por qué no saludas a tus súbditos?

─Como ordene, Amo Wolfgang.

Elsa se acercó al Aldeano, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió. Acto seguido alzó su brazo derecho y con su mano le arrancó el Corazón, retrocedió un poco y giró hacia Wolfgang y Boris.

─Para usted, Gran Wolfgang. El primero de muchos corazones que le entrego. ─Decía Elsa mientras congelaba el Corazón.

El pobre Aldeano caía sin vida al suelo, al ver esto, todos los demás intentaron huir pero les fue imposible ya que Elsa los había atrapado con hielo.

En el momento en el que la Reina dejó caer el Corazón convertido en escarcha, un collar que tenía Boris comenzó a brillar al igual que los ojos de Elsa, y Wolfgang sentía como si una nueva carga de poder pasara a través de él.

─ ¿Quién sigue? ─Preguntaba Elsa.

En Northdale, el hechizo se había roto desde el instante en el que el Hechicero se había marchado, sin embargo, Magnus no quiso que nadie saliera hasta el amanecer. Cuando lo hicieron, se quedaron atónitos al ver en lo que se había convertido su amada Aldea.

─Ese sujeto es un monstruo. ─Exclamaba Skylar.

─Lo es. ─Contestaba Magnus.

─Todo está destruido, ya no nos queda nada.

─Agradece que no estábamos aquí, de haberlo hecho, ninguno habría sobrevivido.

─Todo gracias a Arvid. ─Agregaba Brenda.

─Así es. Un momento. ¿Dónde está Arvid?

Entre Magnus, Brenda y Sky comenzaron a buscarlo por todos lados, no fue hasta que escucharon gruñir a Sven que lo encontraron junto con Anna y Kristoff bajo unos escombros.

Sky y Magnus levantaron los escombros y Brenda corrió hacía él, se sentó en el suelo e intentó despertarlo desesperadamente y por unos instantes temió lo peor.

─ ¡Arvid! ¡Despierta! ─Le ordenaba su Madre.

─ ¿M-Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Dónde está Wolfgang?!

─ ¿Cómo? ¿No lo derrotaron?

─No, no lo hicimos.

─Pues el hechizo se rompió desde la madrugada pero tu Padre no quiso que saliéramos hasta esta mañana. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

─Es una larga historia.

─ ¿Estás bien?

─Sí, solo un poco golpeado, y al parecer con algunas quemaduras. ─Decía Arvid mirando su brazo izquierdo.

─Déjame curarte, relájate, buscaremos algo entre los escombros para hacerlo.

Arvid asintió y se sentó en el suelo, por unos segundos olvidó lo que Wolfgang le había dicho antes de noquearlo.

─No. No puedo relajarme. ─Murmuraba Arvid.

─ ¿Qué dijiste hijo?

─ ¡No puedo! ¡No podemos relajarnos! ¡Anna! ¡Kristoff! ¡Levántense!

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─Preguntaba Kristoff.

─Tenemos que irnos, despierta a Anna.

─ ¿A dónde rayos vas Arvid?

─A Arendelle. Wolfgang ya debe estar allá.

─ ¿Para qué irás allá? Wolfgang ya es problema de Arendelle, ¡ya no te arriesgues!

─ ¡Arendelle es mi problema! Y ese torpe Hechicero es asunto de todos hasta que se le derrote.

─ ¡Northdale es tu hogar! ¿Piensas abandonarlo de nuevo?

─ ¡Arendelle es mi hogar ahora! Y haré lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerlo. Padre, perdóname pero lo que digo es verdad. Northdale siempre será mi Pueblo natal, mas no veo que mi futuro esté aquí. Iré por los caballos, Kristoff sigue intentando despertarla.

─Arvid…

El chico caminó sin mirar atrás, no quería hacerlo, sentía que había herido a su Padre con sus palabras, aunque estas eran tan ciertas como sus sentimientos hacia Elsa. Arvid tomó a los caballos y regresó con sus padres y amigos, para ese momento, Anna ya había despertado y se sentaba en el suelo.

─ ¿Están bien los dos? ─Preguntaba el joven.

─Yo sí, Anna no está muy bien.

─ ¿De qué hablas Kristoff? Me siento estupendamente bien.

─Te torciste el tobillo.

─Da igual, me siento perfecta.

─Camina.

─ ¿Qué?

─Si en verdad te sientes bien, pues entonces demuéstramelo.

─Bueno… yo…

─Chicos ─interrumpía Arvid─, no quisiera entrometerme pero tenemos un Reino que salvar.

─Espera, ¡¿Qué?!

─Wolfgang va a Arendelle. ─Exclamaba Kristoff.

─ ¡No!

─Así es, hay que irnos.

─Hijo, espera. Al menos coman algo. ─Decía Brenda.

─No tenemos tiempo, Mamá.

─Llévense esto de todos modos, no es mucho, pero les dará algo de energía.

─Gracias Ma'. ─Contestaba Arvid.

Cuando él tomó la bolsa de provisiones, su Madre lo abrazó como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando era un niño pequeño.

─Cuídate mucho hijo. ─Le susurró.

─Lo haré, gracias por todo Mamá.

─Arvid, lo siento ─decía Magnus a lo lejos─. Lamento todo lo que dije hace un rato pero estoy aterrado de perderte de nuevo. Apenas volviste y no fue por mucho tiempo, no quiero dejarte ir.

─No lo harás. Siempre estaré contigo Padre, nunca me apartaré de tu lado. Esté en donde esté, una parte de mí estará en Northdale.

Magnus y Arvid se dieron un gran abrazo que duró más de 10 segundos, se separaron y el chico caminó hacia Skylar.

─Sky, prométeme que cuidarás este lugar y a ellos. ─Le pedía Arvid mientras veía a sus padres.

─No. Mejor tú promételes que volverás.

─No puedo hacer eso Sky. Sobreviva o no, no pienso volver a este lugar. No voy a contarte más, solo prométeme que lo harás, ¿quieres?

─Está bien. Ten cuidado Arvid.

─Gracias Sky.

Tras despedirse, estaban a punto de emprender el viaje cuando el Northdaliano sintió un pequeño bulto en su bolsillo.

─ ¿Qué es eso?

─ ¡Es el teletransportador que nos dio mi Abuela!

─ ¿Qué esperas? ¡Hazlo funcionar!

Arvid lanzó la pequeña esfera blanca al suelo y una nube de Luz los absorbió y se los llevó a su nuevo destino. Aparecieron en la entrada del Sendero y lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente eran los gritos de todos los Arendellianos que corrían por sus vidas.

─ ¿De dónde provienen esos gritos?

─ ¡De ahí! ¡De la Aldea de las Colinas!

Los tres corrieron cuesta arriba por instinto y sin ningún plan de ataque, al llegar a la primera de las Aldeas que estaban en las Colinas, todos pararon en seco al ver con horror lo que había ocurrido momentos antes.

─ ¿Qué pasó aquí? Kristoff, ¿están todos…?

─Sí, lo están.

─Mataron a todos. ¡Incluso a esos pobres niños! ─Anna comenzó a llorar al ver esos pequeños cuerpos sin Corazón.

─ ¡Ese maldito Hechicero es un monstruo! ─Exclamaba Kristoff con rabia─ Ellos no lo merecían, apenas comenzaban a vivir.

Anna se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar con más intensidad, se sentía impotente por no haber llegado a tiempo. Kristoff la abrazó fuerte, él también se sentía de la misma manera que su esposa, quería que Wolfgang pagara por lo que había hecho.

Arvid tampoco creía lo que veían sus ojos, nunca había visto que le arrancaran el Corazón a alguien. Se acercó a uno de los cuerpos para cerciorarse de que realmente no tenía vida y, al echar un vistazo por el lugar, comprendió que Wolfgang no le había arrancado el Corazón a ninguno.

─ ¡Esto no lo hizo Wolfgang! ─Gritaba el Northdaliano horrorizado.

─ ¿De qué hablas? Si no fue él, entonces ¿quién? ¿Boris?

─No. Anna, Kristoff. Miren a su alrededor, hay escarcha en todos estos cuerpos.

─ ¡No! ¡Esto no es real! ¡Ella no podría hacer esto! ¡Elsa! ¡¿Por qué?!

─ ¿Recuerdas lo que le hizo a esos animales en el Sendero?

─ ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! No pensé que haría algo como esto.

Kristoff la levantó del suelo y la llevó a un pórtico para tranquilizarla, pero los gritos de todos esos Aldeanos lo hacían imposible. Sabían que tenían que actuar rápido, pero ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

─Tenemos que destruir a ese Engendro.

─Pero, ¿Cómo?

─Creo que yo lo sé.

─ ¿En serio?

─ ¡Sí!

─Pues dilo.

─Es una idea simple, pero si Wolfgang reacciona como espero, todo terminará bien.

─Ajá.

─ ¿Recuerdan qué es lo que Wolfgang quiere en este mundo?

─No.

─Lo que quiere este sujeto es revivir a su hermana Hilda. Él es bastante temperamental y técnicamente no acepta un no como respuesta, fue por eso que asesinó a mi bisabuela. Si Boris le dijo que con la ayuda de la Alquimia podría revivirla, entonces tendremos una ventaja.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Porque, a pesar de que la Alquimia puede crear almas no puede crear personalidad. De nada le servirá a Wolfgang tener un cuerpo con un alma que no será de su hermana. La Magia no puede revivir a los muertos. Así que haremos que nos crea a base de mentiras, de este modo, será él quien mate a Boris y se dé cuenta de todo el mal que ocasionó.

─ ¿Y qué le diremos para que nos crea?

─Elsa me dijo que fuiste al Bosque Encantado a ver al Espectro ¿no es así?

─Sí. ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

─Pues es simple, acérquense, les contaré el plan.

Arvid les aclaró cada punto de su plan con el cual, esperaba salvar a Elsa y a Arendelle de una sola vez y para siempre.

Una vez que la Pareja Real comprendió cada uno su papel, salieron disparados hacia las Colinas siguientes. Anna le dio el arco y el carcaj a Kristoff y fue como todo comenzó.

─ ¡Boris! ¡Diviértete! ¡Estamos a punto de conseguirlo! ─Decía el Hechicero.

─Lo intento Señor, es solo que el dolor no me lo permite.

─ ¡Olvídalo y disfruta! ¡Solo mírala! Está haciendo todo, es muy útil. Que extraño, hasta pienso severamente el matarla.

─ ¿En serio Señor?

─ ¡Claro que no! ─Respondía Wolfgang riéndose maquiavélicamente.

Ambos observaban a Elsa causando todo ese horror y descontrol. Una vez más, Wolfgang escuchó al viento cortarse, pero en esta ocasión fue por la acción de una flecha. Antes de que ésta diera en el blanco, el Hechicero dio media vuelta y tomó la flecha con su mano.

─Creo que el haberles dicho hace unas horas que eran listos fue demasiado. Me queda claro que, como todos los héroes, ustedes son un trío de estúpidos. No me dejan otra opción que matarlos.

─ ¡Alto! ─Gritaba un Guardia─ ¡En nombre de la Guardia Real de Arendelle, les ordenamos que se detengan! ¡Ríndanse y les perdonaremos la vida!

Wolfgang comenzó a reírse, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Boris solo dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, era todo lo que podía hacer por ese instante.

El Hechicero miró a Elsa y levantó su mano izquierda en señal de que prosiguiera a atacarlos. Al ver lo que sucedía, Anna corrió rápidamente frente al General Alberick para evitar que ella lo atacara.

─ ¡Retire a sus tropas, General! Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

─Pero… ¡Princesa!

─ ¡No es una sugerencia! Es una orden. ¡Retírense y evacúen a todos los Arendellianos que puedan!

─Como usted ordene, Majestad.

─No se vayan, apenas empieza la diversión. ─Exclamaba Wolfgang con una sonrisa temible.

─ ¡No! ─Gritaba Kristoff─ Tú pelea es con nosotros. Es a nosotros a los que quieres eliminar, no a ellos.

─A estas alturas ya quiero matarlos a todos.

─Entonces, mátanos primero a nosotros. ─Respondía Arvid.

─Si así lo deseas, está bien.

─Primero a nosotros y hasta que no nos hayas aniquilado completamente, no podrás matarlos.

─Amigo, podría hacerte volar en mil pedazos ahora mismo, pero prefiero verte sufrir lentamente. Si se van a ir, háganlo ahora, antes de que termine con sus patéticas vidas.

─General, váyanse, estaremos bien.

─Princesa Anna, tenga cuidado. ¡Ya oyeron a la Princesa, retirada!

La Guardia Real dio media vuelta y regresó al Castillo llevándose a los Aldeanos que podían para ponerlos a salvo.

Anna regresó lentamente a su posición sin bajar la guardia ni perdiéndole la vista a su hermana.

─ ¿Se dan cuenta que solamente les dieron como 15 segundos de vida, verdad?

─No importa.

─Como sea, es mejor que estén preparados para morir, porque he de decirles que no será nada placentero.

─ ¡Espera! ─Interrumpía Anna─ ¿Al menos nos permitirías decir nuestras últimas palabras?

─Háganlo ya, estoy comenzando a perder la paciencia.

─ ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? ─Decía Arvid.

─Ya lo hiciste.

─No, otra cosa.

─Sí.

─ ¿Sabías que Boris te ha estado mintiendo desde que te conoció?

─ ¿De qué hablas Northdaliano? ─Preguntaba Boris.

─ ¿Por qué no le has dicho que la Magia no puede resucitar a los muertos?

─ ¡La Alquimia puede revivir a los muertos!

─ ¡No! Nada puede, es imposible traer a alguien de la muerte.

─ ¡Estás equivocado Northdaliano! ─Contestaba Boris molesto y nervioso.

─No lo está.

─ ¿Y tú que tienes que decir niña? ─Preguntaba el Hechicero.

─Verás Wolfgang, hace 31 años viajé al Bosque Encantado a ver al Espectro, quería hacer un trato con él para que trajera a mis padres de la muerte y así, ellos me llevaran al altar el día de mi boda, pero él me dijo exactamente lo mismo. Al ver que no comprendí sus palabras y como un regalo de bodas, aparte de no matarme, debo aclarar, me llevó con el Aprendiz de Merlín, quién me dijo que ni siquiera la Magia más Oscura y poderosa podría lograr tal cosa.

Todos notaron que la furia de Wolfgang crecía al entender lo que Anna le decía, en su interior lo negaba, se negaba a creer que todas las horribles cosas que había hecho fueron en vano. Segundos después, miró con rabia a Boris buscando una explicación ante tales declaraciones, el Alquimista estaba nervioso antes de contestar.

─Deberías saber que ese estúpido Aprendiz te mintió, él no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que la Alquimia puede lograr, y por lo visto, ustedes tampoco. No se preocupe Amo, como siempre se lo he dicho; la Alquimia es la única capaz de dar vida.

Al oír esas palabras, el Hechicero se tranquilizó un poco, pero todavía parecía alterado al escuchar las palabras de Anna.

─Tienes razón Boris, la Alquimia puede crear vida, mas no devolverla. Te contaré algo Wolfgang; mi abuela tenía un pequeño libro color blanco, que, quiero creer yo, era su libro de hechizos, ese libro estaba destinado a alguien de nuestra familia con linaje mágico.

─ ¿Y?

─Yo tenía un hermano mayor, su nombre era Xander. Cuando cumplió 16, le dieron ese libro, yo siempre trataba de verlo y hojearlo un poco, pero rara vez lo soltaba. Él falleció hace más de un año durante el ataque de unos bárbaros a Northdale. Poco antes de irme de ahí, mientras guardaba mis cosas en mi maleta, encontré ese viejo libro, enfadado, lo arrojé contra un muro y éste se abrió en un capítulo muy peculiar, un capítulo que hablaba precisamente de la Alquimia.

─No le crea Señor, todo lo que dice este insecto son una sarta de mentiras, solo quiere que usted deje de confiar en mí. Lo que he dicho es cierto, puedo revivir a su hermana.

─Si en realidad son solo mentiras lo que dice, ¿por qué te preocupa tanto? ─Preguntaba Wolfgang con una voz severa─ Deja que me lo diga, así me dará más gusto el acabar con su vida.

La mirada de Boris se enfocó en Arvid y sin otra alternativa, asintió en señal de aprobación, sabiendo que su vida posiblemente correría peligro.

─ ¡Gracias Boris! Muy bien. Según el libro, la Alquimia es capaz de convertir cualquier metal en oro, transmutar la sangre para que alguien se convierta a la Oscuridad; que de hecho eso fue lo que tu Alquimista le hizo a Elsa. Y la más importante de todas; la Alquimia puede crear cuerpos e inclusive hasta crear almas, pero no puede crear emociones. Piensa en esto, si este, "buen hombre" logra recrear el cuerpo de Hilda y si todas las estrellas se alinean y crea un alma para ese cuerpo, jamás te amará, jamás sentirá algo por ti, no volverá a ser tu hermana y nunca lo cambiarás, no importa las veces que lo intentes, de ningún modo ocurrirá.

─ ¡Mientes! ─Respondía el Hechicero, verdaderamente enfurecido.

─ ¡Claro que no! ─Replicaba Arvid.

─ ¿Por qué debería creerle a la palabra de Elizabeth?

─Porque no es su palabra, ella no escribió ese libro. Cuando terminé de leer ese capítulo, antes de cerrarlo, miré detenidamente la primera página, y en ésta se encontraba el nombre del autor. ¿Sabes de quién es el libro? De Merlín, el Hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos, aquel que ha desafiado las leyes del tiempo y el espacio, el que combatió a la Oscuridad y quién creó al Espectro. Y si él lo dice, yo le creo.

─ ¡No, no, no, no! No lo puedo aceptar. ─Gritaba Wolfgang.

─Si no me crees, entonces, date cuenta tú mismo.

Arvid hurgó en su pequeña maleta y sacó un libro viejo de color blanco, lo abrió en el capítulo de la Alquimia y lo puso en manos de Wolfgang.

─Léelo, y sabrás que estoy diciendo la verdad.

El Hechicero leyó cada palabra, observó cada imagen y comprendió que todo había sido un engaño, por último, revisó la primera página y al ver el nombre de Merlín en ella fue cuando estalló. Sus ilusiones se habían esfumado frente a él, toda la destrucción y las vidas que aniquiló, habían sido en vano.

Soltó el libro y derramó una solitaria lágrima. Él volteó violentamente hacia Boris, mirándolo con odio y rencor, tenía ganas de asesinarlo lentamente solo para ver su expresión de temor y dolor antes de dejar este mundo, pero no lo hizo. Su furia y emociones pudieron más que él.

─ ¡Tú!, ¡Tú! ─Gritaba Wolfgang─ ¡Tú me engañaste! ¡No mereces vivir, maldita escoria!

─ ¡Mi Señor! ¡Puedo explicarlo!

─ ¡No! ¡Ya no quiero escucharte!

El furioso hombre levantó a Boris y le lanzó un rayo eléctrico para terminar con su existencia. El rostro del Alquimista no mostraba terror, solo un profundo dolor, cosa que no le interesó a su antiguo Amo.

Segundos después, dejó caer el cuerpo de ese sujeto y se quedó callado. Arvid se acercó a recoger el libro del suelo para volver a guardarlo en su maletín. Su plan había funcionado hasta ese instante, ellos no tuvieron que "ensuciarse" las manos con la sangre de Boris, pero aunque Wolfgang había descubierto la verdad, todo seguía igual para la Reina de Arendelle, ella no regresó a la normalidad.

Los tres la miraron fijamente esperando ver algún cambio en ella, pero solo se quedó de pie, viendo a su Amo, aguardando que le ordenara su próximo movimiento.

Por unos minutos hubo un silencio aterrador, ninguno se movió de su posición, pero si bajaron sus armas. Kristoff se acercó lentamente hacia el Hechicero, Anna lo hizo retroceder cuando notó a Wolfgang sonreír diabólicamente, éste alzó la cabeza y estiró sus brazos, acto seguido mandó a volar a los cuatro con su mente, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y un humo azul emanaba de su cuerpo, comenzó a reírse como un lunático y a lanzar rayos por doquier.

─ ¡Rápido! ¡Escóndanse! ─Ordenaba Anna─ ¡Y protéjanse con los escudos!

Anna y Kristoff se refugiaron detrás de una casa, mientras Arvid corrió bajo una gran roca que sobresalía en la Aldea. Elsa miraba tranquilamente el caos que ocasionaba su Amo, y parecía disfrutarlo. Todo iba bien para ella, hasta que una vez más, sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza que no la dejaba tranquila, era tan fuerte el dolor que ella también se salió de control y congelaba todo lo que veía.

Las casas de esa Aldea y la que ahora estaba desierta, fueron destruidas, igual que en Northdale, la casa donde estaban Anna y Kristoff fue una de las últimas en ser destruida y ellos corrieron con Arvid siempre protegiéndose con esos escudos.

Mientras corrían, Anna entendía que si solo se preocupaban por protegerse en lugar de impedir que continuara lanzando rayos no serviría de nada, así que, se detuvo en seco cuando vio venir un rayo de Elsa y lo redirigió con su espejo hacia Wolfgang para detenerlo de una vez y para siempre.

El Príncipe reaccionó casi al instante de ser golpeado por el rayo de hielo, sintió como se congelaba su pierna poco a poco sin que pudiera hacer algo para poder revertirlo.

─ ¡No! ─Exclamaba Wolfgang.

─ ¡Sí! ¡Llegó tu fin! ¡Arvid! ¡Kristoff! ¡Salgan! Todo terminó.

─ ¿Está usted segura de eso, Princesa? ─Se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos.

─ ¿Quién dijo eso?

Todos miraron a su alrededor buscando de dónde provenía esa voz pero no lo consiguieron. No fue sino hasta que algo se movió de entre los escombros que se dieron cuenta.

Boris se elevó por los aires, vivo y completamente consciente de sus acciones, levantó sus brazos y el dije que llevaba consigo comenzó a brillar. Todos quedaron atónitos ante lo acontecido y no sabían que hacer. El Alquimista solo rió al ver su expresión.

─Pero, ¿cómo? ─Preguntaba Wolfgang─ Ese rayo debía matarte.

─Lo siento Señor, pero la próxima vez asegúrese que la persona que desee destruir no tenga un salvavidas, bueno, eso sí hay una próxima vez.

Dicho esto, Boris utilizó sus poderes para despojar a Wolfgang de los suyos, así los absorbería y con ellos, convertirse en uno de los seres mágicos más poderosos de la historia.

Conforme le robaba el poder al Antiguo Príncipe, este último se debilitaba y el tiempo pasó de forma rápida por su cuerpo haciendo que envejeciera de manera abrupta.

Cuando le quitó todo su poder, Wolfgang ya era un anciano, casi un esqueleto de 108 años y cayó en la nieve creada por Elsa, ésta última, sufrió una pequeña transformación. Al haber absorbido los poderes del Hechicero, Boris había recuperado el control sobre la Reina.

A pesar de tener todo ese poder dentro de él, necesitaba tiempo para que su cuerpo lo asimilara por completo, así que, volvió a crear a su Sombra y envió a Elsa, para acabar con la vida de Anna.

─ ¿Qué es lo que esperas ganar con esto Boris?

─La inmortalidad por supuesto. He esperado esto por casi un siglo, y no permitiré que ustedes me lo arrebaten, deberán morir.

Y así fue como la pequeña batalla improvisada comenzó, Arvid y Kristoff contra la Sombra, y una vez más, Anna contra su hermana.

─Esto comienza a ser algo repetitivo, ¿no lo crees?

─Según parece así es, pero te juro que esto lo disfrutaré, me encantará verte morir de una buena vez.

─Todavía no cante victoria, Majestad. ─Replicaba Anna nerviosamente.

─Será bastante sencillo, porque esta vez no habrá duelo de espadas niña, ni me mancharé las manos con tu asquerosa sangre, sino que acabaré contigo como solo tú te mereces.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es esa manera?

─Esta.

Elsa creó un Caballero de Cristal de hielo, que se veía tan frágil como un copo de nieve, aunque solo era una impresión, porque literalmente era un hielo difícil de romper.

─ ¿Un Caballero de Cristal? ¿En serio?

─Sí. Lo siento, quería hacer un muñeco de nieve, pero al parecer no me salió.

─ ¿O sea que de habérselo pedido habría tenido un ejército para mi sola? ¡Grandioso! ─Pensaba la Princesa.

El Caballero prosiguió con su ataque, mientras que la Reina lucía bastante complacida con lo que había creado.

─Arvid, creo que ya sé cómo regresó este tonto a la vida ─Susurraba Kristoff.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ ¿Ves ese collar que lleva puesto?

─Sí.

─ ¿Recuerdas que él le dijo a Wolfgang que la próxima vez matara a alguien que tuviera un salvavidas? Creo que en realidad no murió y que ese collar fue el que lo salvó. Y algo me dice que está brillando ese dije porque es ahí donde reside todo el poder que le quitó a ese loco.

─Entonces hay que quitárselo, pero la pregunta es, ¿cómo?

─Primero tenemos que acabar con su Sombra otra vez y después acercarnos para arrancarlo.

─Suena sencillo.

─Solo suena, porque ambos sabemos que no lo es.

El ambiente cambió de un momento a otro. Todo el cielo se nubló y comenzó a hacer frío, justo como esa noche que Boris hechizó a Elsa. Los poderes del Alquimista aún no se acoplaban a su cuerpo y seguía vulnerable, aunque era capaz de controlar a su Sombra sin problema alguno.

Kristoff analizaba todas las posibilidades para acercarse a ese collar, pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que antes tenían que deshacerse de esa Sombra.

─ ¿Eso es todo lo que tu soldadito puede hacer? ─Preguntaba Anna tras cortar un brazo del Caballero de Elsa.

La Reina guardó silencio mientras veía a la Princesa manejar su espada con gracia a modo de burla.

El Caballero de Cristal continuó atacando y Anna logró esquivar sus movimientos, hasta que un grito de su esposo quién salía disparado por la Sombra de Boris la desconcentró y la espada de hielo alcanzó a cortarle el costado derecho.

Anna cayó al suelo a causa del dolor, puso su mano sobre la herida, tiró el escudo y tomó la espada con la mano izquierda. Se arrastraba hacia atrás con la espada frente a ella, el dolor y la sangre eran incontrolables en ese momento, su mente no podía aclararse y todo parecía perdido.

Elsa reconstruyó el brazo del guerrero y éste último desarmó a Anna sin ningún problema. La Princesa miró fijamente a su oponente sin miedo por lo que sabía que se avecinaba, el Caballero levantó su espada dispuesto a dar su golpe y acabar con la vida de Anna. Antes de que eso sucediera, se escuchó como crujía algo, parecía que algo se había roto, la Princesa notó que el Caballero de Cristal caía a sus pies hecho añicos y con el Pico de Kristoff en su espalda.

─ ¡Nadie lastima a mi esposa!

─ ¿Ah, sí? ─Contestaba Elsa.

Dicho esto, la Reina atrapó a Anna de pies y manos con hielo para que no pudiese escapar, ella ya estaba preparada para arrancarle el Corazón a su hermana. Elsa esbozaba una sonrisa diabólica al ver a su prisionera, quién derramaba un par de lágrimas de dolor y decepción.

─No me importa que no recuerdes quién eres, ni mucho menos lo que me pase, solo quiero que sepas que, Te Amo, Elsa.

Elsa hizo caso omiso ante la declaración de su hermana, y su brazo se movió rápidamente con dirección al cuerpo de Anna y antes de tomar su Corazón, una voz la hizo parar en seco.

─ ¡Elsa, no! ─Gritaba Arvid, peleando con la Sombra.

La Reina miró su mano al ver que la voz del joven hacía que se detuviera sin razón aparente. Durante el tiempo que había luchado con ellos, no le había prestado atención a ninguno, pero esta vez era diferente. Volteó a ver a Arvid y se dio cuenta que había algo muy familiar en él, regresó la mirada para tratar de averiguar si sucedía lo mismo con Anna y su teoría fue correcta.

─ ¿Qui-Quién es él?

─Arvid, y hasta donde yo sé, es tu novio.

─ ¿Mi… qué?

─Eso es lo que tengo entendido, me fui por un rato y cuando volví, él ya estaba aquí.

─ ¿Y quién eres tú?

─Por vigésima vez, soy tu hermana, Anna. Y Arvid, Kristoff y yo somos tu familia.

─ ¿Familia?

─Sí.

Elsa bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado. Los recuerdos que creía tener se hacían turbios cada que intentaba pensar en ellos. El dolor de cabeza se hizo presente y la Reina levantó su mano y cerró su puño para hacer que el hielo de los brazos de Anna se apretara, tratando de romper sus huesos.

─ ¡Mientes! ¡Yo no tengo familia!

─ ¡Por el amor de Dios, Elsa! Si esto fuera una mentira, ¿por qué rayos te insistiría tanto?

─ ¡Cállate!... Yo no lo sé, pero esto no es verdad. ─Replicaba Elsa, presionando más el hielo.

─ ¡Elsa! ¡Basta!

─Kristoff, ve a ayudar a Anna.

─ ¿Seguro puedes?

─ ¡Ve! ─Le ordenaba Arvid.

El dolor era tan fuerte e insoportable para aquella Reina que creó una tormenta a su alrededor, segundos después, acumuló todo eso en su ser y lo expulsó. Anna sabía lo que eso significaba; Elsa había perdido el control, pero lo peor es que sabía lo que le pasaría a ella estando tan cerca.

Su presentimiento estaba por hacerse realidad, hasta que su amado llegó a su rescate con ese escudo frente a él.

El hielo volvió a rebotar en el escudo y cayó cerca de Boris. Elsa seguía sin control y Kristoff no sabía cómo romper el hielo y salvar a Anna.

Los rayos salían disparados hacia ellos, rebotados por el escudo que parecía perder su fuerza poco a poco, un rayo logró golpear a la Sombra para hacerle tan siquiera un rasguño, aunque ese rayo hizo algo más que un simple rasguño, congeló a la Sombra por completo y Arvid la destruyó.

Boris quedó sorprendido ante la destrucción de su Sombra y volvió a crearla para que prosiguiera con el ataque.

─ ¿En serio? ─Exclamaba Arvid, cansado.

─La reconstruiré cada vez que la destruyas, no me cuesta ningún trabajo.

Arvid ya no soportaba más la situación, antes de que la Sombra lo atacara, tomó las flechas y el arco y le lanzó una flecha de luz a Elsa para detenerla. La flecha se incrustó en su pierna, y ella se detuvo por fin. Mientras ella se arrodillaba para intentar sacar la flecha, Kristoff liberó a Anna del hielo, la ayudó a mantenerse en pie y ambos salieron corriendo.

Boris se reía por lo que sucedía, le encantaba lo que veía. Todo era diversión para él hasta el momento que sintió una flecha atravesar su carne.

El ardor era mucho más intenso que antes, ya no podía controlar a su Sombra, Arvid la destruyó de nuevo, pero esta vez con una flecha de luz.

El Alquimista intentó desesperadamente quitarse la flecha, pero el Northdaliano se abalanzó hacia él, lo golpeó varias veces en el rostro y Boris, por instinto hizo lo mismo.

─ ¿Estás bien?

─Sí. Eso creo, ya se detuvo el sangrado un poco.

─Déjame curarte.

─No Kristoff. Yo no necesito curación ahora mismo.

─ ¿Por qué no?

─Porque lo que necesito, es a mi hermana de regreso.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Anna!

La Princesa se levantó como pudo, caminó lentamente con dirección a la Reina quien seguía arrodillada en el suelo.

─Elsa, lo quieras o no, voy a recuperarte, recuperaré a mi hermana.

Anna se puso enfrente de Elsa, se arrodilló y tomó sus manos.

─Te perdí por 13 largos años, no pienso perderte de nuevo.

Tras haber hecho esa declaración, la Princesa le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana, al hacerlo, una leve ráfaga de luz blanca emanó de las dos hermanas.

Elsa abrió los ojos como platos, porque dentro de su mente recuperaba todo lo que la poción le había quitado. Todos sus recuerdos y sentimientos volvieron, el control que tenía Boris sobre ella desapareció, y su piel lentamente regresaba a su color natural.

El collar de Boris brilló levemente y comenzó a sentir una pérdida de poder.

─ ¿E-Elsa? ¿Elsa? ¿Me escuchas? ─Preguntaba Anna, tomando la barbilla de su hermana.

─Anna… ─susurraba Elsa─ Te recuerdo, ¡Anna!

Ambas hermanas lloraron y se abrazaron. Anna se sentía más alegre que el día de su boda. Fue gracias al amor incondicional que le tenía a su hermana mayor que pudo recuperarla.

─Es bueno tenerte de vuelta. ─Exclamaba Kristoff.

Mientras tanto, Arvid forcejeaba con Boris para arrancarle el collar. Cuando consiguió tomarlo entre una de sus manos, el Alquimista introdujo su mano en su cuerpo para sacarle el Corazón. Antes de hacerlo, lo obligó a levantarse, pero sin dejar de sostener el collar.

─Tú decides Northdaliano, el collar o tu Corazón.

─Entonces, ambos moriremos.

─No me hagas reír. Aplastaré tu Corazón antes de que te des cuenta.

El Alquimista apretó su Corazón y el grito de Arvid alertó a los demás.

Kristoff le ordenó a Anna quedarse con Elsa y corrió para ayudar al Northdaliano.

─ ¡No te atrevas a dar un paso más Arendelliano! Acércate un poco más y le destruiré el Corazón.

Anna se levantó y se dirigió hacia Kristoff dejando sola a su hermana.

─ ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ─Preguntaba Anna.

─Ordenarle que me suelte, por ejemplo ─contestaba Boris─. Ya tienen a su hermana.

─Si te dejamos ir, ¿quién nos dice que no vendrás a destruirnos cuando tus poderes estén completos?

─Te lo juro. Jamás vendré a destruir Arendelle.

Un rayo de hielo vino desde atrás y congeló el brazo de Boris, así fue como Arvid logró escapar arrancando el collar y sosteniéndolo en sus manos.

Arvid dio unos pasos atrás, tomó su espada y comenzó a jugar con el collar.

─ ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!

─Si quieres pelear, pelea conmigo. ─Respondía Elsa.

─ ¿Realmente quieres pelear conmigo? ¡Acabo de decirles que dejaré Arendelle en paz!

─ ¡Mientes!

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─Pues, digamos que en otra tierra, tuve una gran maestra y estoy empezando a desarrollar la habilidad de saber cuándo alguien miente.

─ ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? ¡Por favor! Eres la Reina Elsa de Arendelle, tú no matas ni a una mosca.

─Esa era la antigua yo. Pero gracias a ti me convertí en un monstruo. Por tu culpa asesiné a parte de mi Pueblo, y estuve a punto de hacerlo de igual manera con mi familia. Con tus acciones has hecho enfadar a la Reina de las Nieves. Y ahora, tendrás que pagar.

─ ¿La Reina…?

─ ¿De las Nieves? ─Proseguía Anna.

─Muy bien. Pues veamos qué tan grande es la furia de la Reina de las Nieves.

Boris lanzó una bola de fuego desde su mano derecha, descongelándola, acto seguido, arrojó a Elsa por los aires. Al ver caer a su hermana en el suelo, Anna corrió hacia ella.

─ ¡No se acerquen! Es mi pelea.

Elsa se levantó e hizo a un lado el elegante porte que la caracterizaba como Reina, dejó que sus emociones la controlaran y comenzó a atacar.

Ella creó una tormenta a su alrededor y comenzó a deslizarse ayudada por la nieve. Conforme avanzaba, hacía que la tormenta de nieve fuera más densa cerca de Boris y lanzaba grandes trozos de hielo con el afán de herirlo, la mayoría dieron en el blanco, después de eso, la Reina lo encerró en una cúpula de hielo y dejó de deslizarse a su alrededor. Levantó ambos brazos y con un ligero movimiento de sus dedos creó puntas de hielo dentro de esa cúpula.

─ ¡¿Esa es toda la furia de la Reina de las Nieves?! ─Gritaba Boris destruyendo la cúpula.

Al Estallar, el hielo se convirtió en agujas que salían en todas direcciones. La Reina resultó herida durante el ataque, pero eso no le impidió responder a la agresión. Creó otro Caballero de Cristal y desapareció tras una nube de escarcha.

Cuando el Alquimista derritió al guerrero de la Reina y lanzó su ataque a los tres héroes, quienes permanecían inmóviles durante la pelea. Sus rayos y bolas de fuego fueron detenidos por una barrera de hielo.

─ ¡Te dije que tu pelea era conmigo! ─Gritaba Elsa, lanzando por los aires a Boris ayudada por la nieve.

Elsa apareció, levantó sus brazos haciendo que la nieve atrapara al Alquimista contra el suelo. Acto seguido, ella se arrodilló ante él y metió su mano en su pecho, buscando su Corazón.

─ ¿Por qué buscas algo que ya no está?

─ ¡No puede ser!

─Así es, Majestad. Mi Corazón ha dejado de estar en mi cuerpo desde hace muchos años, la pregunta crucial aquí es; ¿usted aún tiene el suyo?

Boris introdujo su mano dispuesto a arrancarle el Corazón, pero al darse cuenta de algo nuevo, cambió de planes.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿Puede sentirlo, Majestad? ─Preguntaba Boris─ Hace mucho frío ahí dentro, ¿no lo cree? ¿Sabe? Tenía la intención de arrancarle el Corazón, pero ahora, creo que haré algo mejor.

El Alquimista apretó el Corazón de Elsa y utilizó uno de los poderes de Wolfgang para darle lo que el Hechicero llamaba "el toque de la Oscuridad", para así inhibir su capacidad de amar y congelar por completo su Corazón.

Al sentir el "toque" en su interior, Elsa no pudo evitar gritar de dolor al percibir que algo se apagaba dentro de ella, el Alquimista la mandó a volar y ella cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Anna corrió sin detenerse hacia su hermana, mientras Kristoff y Arvid no sabían que hacer.

─ ¡Elsa! ¡Despierta! Por favor, despierta. ─Decía Anna desesperadamente.

─ ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ─Preguntaba Arvid, furioso.

─No mucho. He eliminado su capacidad para amar y por consiguiente, congelé por completo su Corazón.

─ ¡Tú! ¡Maldito! ─Corría Arvid hacia él con la espada.

─ ¡Woah, woah, woah, woah! Quieto soldadito.

─ ¡Déjalo ir!

─ ¿Tú también?

Boris estrangulaba a ambos jóvenes para terminar con todo de una buena vez.

─El collar, dámelo. ─Exclamaba Boris.

Anna levantó la mirada, y a lo lejos pudo notar como palpitaba ligeramente el dije color negro.

─Eso es, ese es su Corazón ─susurraba Anna─. Elsa, resiste.

La Princesa de Arendelle se levantó y tomó el Pico de Kristoff y como siempre, Boris estaba descuidado y no vio el pico llegar desde su lado izquierdo. El arma se incrustó en su costado y así fue como soltó a los chicos.

─El dije, ese es su Corazón, por eso ya no lo tiene en el cuerpo y por eso se debilitó cuando lo arrancaste de su cuello, Arvid. ─Decía Anna tomando su espada.

─Entonces hay que destruirl…

El pico voló y golpeó a Arvid, clavándose en su hombro izquierdo, Anna y Kristoff lo cubrieron hasta que él reaccionara.

─ ¡Toma el pico y termina con ese sujeto! Kristoff, toma el arco y las flechas, solo tendremos una oportunidad, ¿están listos?

─Sí. ─Respondían al unísono.

─No pueden contra mí, por más que lo intenten, jamás lo conseguirán.

La Pareja Real lo atacó nuevamente y esquivó las bolas de fuego una vez más, segundos después, los mandó a volar por los aires y se abalanzó directamente a Arvid, pero no alcanzó a llegar para detener la destrucción de su Corazón.

─Más suerte para la próxima, amigo. ─Exclamaba Arvid, jadeando.

Una onda expansiva hizo que Boris y Arvid volaran por los aires, al levantarse, el Alquimista parecía deshacerse como el papel que es expuesto al fuego. El pobre loco gritó de furia, intentando utilizar lo que le quedaba de Magia para llevárselos a todos con él, pero los Arendellianos se lo impidieron y le lanzaron una flecha y la espada respectivamente.

La Luz Blanca emanó del cuerpo de Boris y éste último se desvaneció en el aire. Lo único que quedó fue una enorme mancha negra flotando que no dejaba de moverse y salió disparada al espacio.

─Se fue con Rumplestiltskin, por fin. ─Decía Anna.

Los tres corrieron hacia Elsa, quien yacía aún en el suelo sin poder despertar. Anna se sentó y puso la cabeza de Elsa en su regazo, no podía dejar de pedirle e implorarle que no se fuera, que se quedara con ella por siempre.

─Elsa, por favor, no te vayas. No puedes abandonarnos, no así. Elsa no te alejes, regresa. No sé qué es lo que voy a hacer sin ti. No puedes irte sin ver de nuevo a Adgar, sin ver todo lo bueno que has hecho por Arendelle y por mí. No quiero perderte. Te lo suplico, ¡quédate conmigo! Elsa, ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?

Anna derramó unas lágrimas y estas cayeron en la frente de su hermana, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni quería soltarla jamás. Su esposo solo se arrodilló y la abrazó tan fuerte, así fue como Anna se desahogó.

Arvid no sabía que hacer o decir, ya no le importaba el dolor que su herida le provocaba, había otra cosa que dolía más que 100 puñaladas juntas y era el hecho de que tampoco había podido salvar a Elsa, no solo le falló a Xander, sino que parecía que todos los que él quería morían o estaban en peligro inminente de hacerlo.

Algunos Aldeanos comenzaron a llegar al ver que el mal se había extinguido, todos ellos eran escoltados por el gran General Alberick. Nadie entendía lo que sucedía, todo era confuso, pero lo único que entendían era que su Reina no despertaba y muy probablemente no lo haría jamás.

El Northdaliano tomó la mano de Elsa, la besó y se acercó lentamente a su rostro.

─Lamento no ser tan rápido como tú querías, quise salvarte, quiero salvarte, pero volví a fallar. Lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento mucho. Te Amo, Elsa.

Arvid la besó en los labios sellando así su declaración de amor y a modo de despedida. De pronto, un rayo de Luz emergió del pecho de la Reina y recuperó el aliento de un solo golpe.

─Y yo Te Amo a Ti, mi Forastero. ─Respondía Elsa con voz cansada.

La Reina abrió los ojos lentamente y todos se llenaron de alegría, sobretodo Anna, quien no dejaba de abrazarla y de agradecerle al cielo por lo que acababa de pasar.

Con los escombros, improvisaron una camilla y entre el General y unos Aldeanos se llevaron a Elsa de vuelta al Castillo.

─Te pondrás bien, Elsa. ─Exclamaba Anna todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

─Lo sé. Anna, espera.

─ ¿Sí?

─Sí, quiero hacer un muñeco.

La Princesa rió de alegría al escuchar esas palabras que siempre esperó que emanaran de su boca. Kristoff, tomó del hombro a Anna y junto con Arvid fueron de vuelta a casa.

 **Fin del Sexto Capítulo**


	7. El Cisne Oscuro

**El Cisne Oscuro**

* * *

Transcurrieron dos días y todo el Reino comenzaba a recuperarse tras esa gran tragedia, los cuerpos de los Aldeanos fueron sepultados en una ceremonia luctuosa llevada a cabo por la Pareja Real. Tanto ellos como Arvid intentaban recuperarse poco a poco de sus heridas de batalla, mientras que Elsa dormía para reponer todas las energías que perdió gracias a no estar acostumbrada a la Oscuridad y al hecho de que le congelaran el Corazón y su Guardia Personal se quedaba a custodiarla aunque a Siegfried no le agradara la idea, el chico no quería separarse de ella ni un instante.

En la tarde, después de que el funeral terminara, la Pareja Real junto con su pequeño Príncipe entraron a la habitación de la Reina seguidos de un carrito con 4 copas de helad de chocolate en él.

─Hola, ¿cómo estás, Arvid? ─Pregunta Anna con Adgar en brazos.

─Cansado, adolorido, pero sobreviviré. ¿Qué tal el funeral?

─Fue una ceremonia solemne, casi todo el Reino estuvo presente, aunque hubo algo que nos inquietó.

─ ¿Qué?

─Varios Aldeanos parecían molestos al vernos llegar, era como si nos culparan por lo que ocurrió. ─Contestaba Kristoff.

─ ¿Y temen que tomen alguna acción en su contra? ─Exclamaba Arvid señalando a Elsa.

─No estamos seguros, pero creo que lo averiguaremos pronto.

La Princesa depositó a su pequeño dormilón en los brazos de su amado esposo y se acercó a su hermana, le retiró el cabello de la frente y le dio otro beso en ella.

Elsa se movió un poco al contacto de su hermana, todos la miraban esperanzados de que abriera los ojos, sin obtener resultado alguno. Anna a miró compasivamente y desilusionada, de pronto bajó la vista y se enfocó en su mano derecha al notar una Marca muy extraña. Era una especie de símbolo de 3 puntas que seguían un patrón cíclico de izquierda a derecha, parecido a un tatuaje tribal en el dorso de su mano, aunque al observarse detenidamente se veían unas pequeñas púas que le daban un aspecto de copo de nieve retorcido.

─ ¿Y esa Marca?

─No lo sé, no la tenía antes.

─Tal vez apareció por el hechizo.

─Es probable, pero algo me dice que ella sabrá la razón de por qué apareció.

Anna y Kristoff pasaron el rato con sus copas de helado e hicieron que Arvid se comiera el suyo después de mucho suplicarle. Antes de la cena, ellos se fueron a su habitación para que el niño comiera, puesto que acababa de despertarse, dejando a Arvid con una copa de helado de chocolate derretido y una Reina aún inconsciente. El joven se levantó y se sentó en la ventana, mirando el Fiordo como si fuese hipnotizado por el mismo.

─Esa ventana es muy enigmática, ¿no crees? ─Preguntaba Elsa con voz baja.

─Más que la ventana, es el Fiordo. No entiendo cómo es que en Arendelle casi todos los días se pueden apreciar la luna y su luz se ve hermosa en el Fiordo.

─La única vez que estuve cerca de ese lugar de noche, fue cuando lancé el Invierno Eterno y solo veía nieve por doquier, tenía tanto miedo que no me fijé si había luna llena o no.

Ambos rieron despreocupadamente, como siempre lo hacían. El Northdaliano tardó unos instantes para salir de su pequeño trance y darse cuenta de que Elsa estaba despierta por fin.

─ ¿Elsa? ¡Elsa! ─Gritaba Arvid, corriendo despavoridamente con dirección a su cama.

─Aquí estoy, tranquilo.

─Lo siento, es solo que, estoy feliz de oír tu voz una vez más. Me sorprendió, Majestad.

─Créame Forastero que pude notarlo perfectamente.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua? ¿No sé?

─Gracias, pero no necesito nada por ahora ─respondía la Reina amablemente─. Me siento cansada todavía, pero en tanto coma y con el transcurso de los días, volveré a estar bien.

─Entonces, si quieres algo.

─No.

─Pero, no has comido.

─Sí, pero todavía no tengo mucha hambre. ¿Qué era eso?

─Eso, era un helado de chocolate que se cansó de esperarte.

─ ¿No sabía que los helados se cansaran?

─Si no se cansaran, tal vez no se derretirían.

─Buena observación, aunque creo que puedo hacer que recupere sus energías. ─Decía Elsa moldeando de nuevo el helado.

─Bueno, ya que lo reanimaste podrás comerlo.

─Ahora no, todavía no. Así que, es probable que lo reanime durante unas horas más.

─Si esa es tu decisión, así se hará.

─ ¿Y tú cómo estás?

─Bien. Ya casi no me duele el hombro.

─Gracias.

─ ¿Por qué?

─Por no rendirte jamás y arriesgar tu vida para salvarme.

─No hay de que, lo hice de Corazón y era lo que tenía que hacer, porque ese es mi deber, ver que tú estés a salvo.

Esas palabras eran ciertas para ambos porque el cargo de Guardia Personal ya había tomado un sentido diferente para ellos.

─Y lamento lo que le hice a Northdale, pero prometo que los ayudaré con la reconstrucción.

─Eso no lo hiciste tú. No te culpes por eso.

─A propósito, creo que no te lo había preguntado antes pero, ¿cuántos años tienes?

─ ¿Eso importa?

─A mí me importa, tengo curiosidad.

─27.

─ ¿En serio? ─Exclamaba Elsa con sumo asombro.

─Sí, ¿por qué te sorprende?

─Porque no pareces de tu edad, te ves más joven, como de mi edad, ¿seguro que no eres un Hechicero o algo así?

─No. No lo soy. A decir verdad, no eres la primera que me lo dice.

─No puedo creerlo, eres 4 años más grande que yo.

─ ¿Disculpa? Tal vez biológicamente si lo sea, pero cronológicamente, déjeme decirle que usted es una hermosa señora de casi 54 años. Comienzo a preguntarme quien es el grande aquí.

─Eso no es justo.

─No me mires a mí, yo no fui quien te encerró en una Urna donde no pasaba el tiempo.

─Había olvidado lo "gracioso" que eres.

─Pues que no se te olvide nunca. ─Replicaba Arvid tocando la prefecta nariz de Elsa con su dedo índice.

─Solo piénsalo. Tú acababas de nacer cuando yo era coronada Reina. Esto es raro.

─Buenas noches, Elsa.

─ ¡Oye! Aún no tengo sueño.

─Pero yo sí. Tú has dormido por más de 24 horas, yo por mi parte, necesito mi sueño reparador. ─Decía Arvid levantándose.

─Quédate conmigo. Duerme aquí de nuevo.

─Me encantaría, Majestad. Pero la última vez que me quedé aquí pasaron muchas cosas locas.

─No seas tonto. Quédate aquí. Por favor.

─Está bien, solo porque lo pediste por favor, me dormiré en el sofá.

─No te pedí que te quedaras aquí para vigilarme, te lo estoy pidiendo para que te quedes junto a mí.

─Entendido, Majestad. Solo iré a mi habitación a cambiarme para dormir.

─No.

─Pareces una Princesita caprichosa, ¿sabías?

─Sólo hoy.

Arvid se quitó las botas y se acostó del lado izquierdo de la Reina, pasando su brazo derecho alrededor de ella a modo de protección.

─No dejaré que nadie te aparte de mi lado una vez más, ¿oíste?

─Es lo que espero.

El chico besó en la frente a la Reina y cerró los ojos, lentamente se quedó dormido, mientras Elsa tarareaba una canción que siempre cantaba cuando pasaban las tardes juntos. Después de un rato, Elsa abrazó a Arvid posando su cabeza en su pecho y al poco tiempo también se durmió.

La Princesa no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ella llegó al poco tiempo y al observar esa estampa, decidió no interrumpir su sueño y salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, había una turba enfurecida en las puertas del Castillo. Alberick y Siegfried ya estaban afuera tratando de calmar los ánimos, pero era imposible.

─ ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?

─Sucede Majestad que hemos venido aquí para hacerle justicia a esos pobres Aldeanos.

─ ¿Justicia? Ya acabamos con Boris y Wolfgang. Ellos fueron quienes empezaron todo esto. Si no me creen, pregunten en Northdale.

─Pero no fueron ellos quienes les arrancaron el Corazón y usted lo sabe.

─ ¿A caso está culpando a la Reina de algo? ─Espetaba Arvid al aparecer en la puerta.

─ ¡Sí! Yo acuso a la Reina Elsa de traición.

─ ¡Basta! No tiene ningún derecho. ─Gritaba Siegfried.

─Pero las pruebas hasta las viste tú, Siegfried.

─Ella fue hechizada.

─ ¿Y cómo sabemos que eso es cierto? No parecía estar hechizada cuando hizo todo eso.

─Después de casi 3 años de ser su Reina, ¿comienzan a desconfiar de ella?

─Yo solo digo lo que veo, Majestad.

─ ¿Quiere pruebas? Pues le daremos pruebas. Princesa Anna, ¿por qué no lleva a este distinguido personaje con la Reina para que vea las pruebas que necesitan sus ojos?

─ ¿De qué diablos hablas, Arvid? ─Susurraba Anna.

─ ¿Olvidas la Marca que tiene en su mano? Úsala, sé creativa. Llévalo a su habitación, así cerrará el pico de una vez por todas.

─Tiene razón Guardia. Caballero, por favor acompáñeme, si usted habla solo de lo que ve, le daré algo para que hable.

El líder de la Turba entró al Castillo y los Guardias cerraron las puertas. Al llegar a la habitación de la Reina notaron que ella no estaba ahí dentro.

─ ¡Qué conveniente! Ella no está aquí adentro.

─No lo entiendo, estaba aquí hace unos minutos. Espera, ya sé en dónde está.

─ ¿En dónde?

─En donde siempre la encuentras en las tardes.

Arvid custodió a su invitado y ella fue corriendo a la Terraza. Al llegar, vio a su hermana recargada en el barandal, observando el paisaje.

─ ¿Sabías que medio Arendelle quiere tu cabeza?

─No. Anna, tú sí que sabes cómo levantarme los ánimos.

─Lo siento, pero al no encontrarte de nuevo en tu habitación, creí que habías huido.

─No huiré jamás, eso te lo aseguro.

La princesa corrió a abrazar a su querida hermana mayor como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

─Me alegra que estés aquí.

─A mí también.

─Ven, hay alguien que desea verte en persona.

─ ¿Quién?

─Cuando lleguemos a tu habitación lo sabrás.

─Pues andando. ─Decía Elsa apresurando el paso.

─Así que, ¿ahora te haces llamar la Reina de las Nieves?

─No realmente, eso fue algo para sonar más decidida.

Ambas caminaron rápidamente para no hacer esperar más a su invitado.

─Aquí la tiene buen hombre. Ahora, mire detenidamente su mano derecha.

─Anna, ¿qué estás haciendo?

─Dándole las pruebas que sus ojos piden a gritos. Esperen, ¿cómo es que los ojos pueden pedir algo a gritos? Da igual. ¿Ve usted esa Marca?

─Sí.

─Esa Marca apareció justo después de que la hechizaran, la vimos la primera vez que nos topamos con ella cuando estaba en ese estado.

─ ¿Y por qué no se borró cuando ella volvió a la normalidad?

─Porque, necesita ser removida por la persona que conjuró el hechizo sobre mí. Y al ya no estar ese torpe Alquimista, pues dudo mucho que pueda librarme de ella.

─ ¿Tiene alguna duda con esto que vio?

─No. Les pido una disculpa, Majestades.

─No hay problema, solo recuerde que los verdaderos culpables ya fueron castigados. Ahora, le pido que se retire y se lleve a su muchedumbre con usted.

El Aldeano asintió y salió del lugar realmente apenado por lo ocurrido. Al abandonar el Palacio, todos respiraron aliviados al ver que su plan había funcionado.

─A ver, déjenme entender algo; ustedes dos le mintieron a un poderoso Hechicero, ¿y días después le mienten a un Aldeano? Creo que ya se les está haciendo costumbre.

─No lo veas como una vil mentira, llámalo, una estrategia eficaz, ellos ven la realidad desde otra perspectiva.

─ ¿Cómo es que recuerdas eso?

─Puede que la Reina Psicópata de piel azul no recuerde, pero yo sí.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos en problemas?

─Tal vez.

─Arvid, te sugeriría que comenzaras a correr.

─Acepto tu sugerencia.

─ ¿En serio creen que se me van a escapar?

─ ¡Corre!

Ambos jóvenes corrieron por todo el Castillo evitando a la Reina por un buen rato hasta que Anna corrió a su habitación y se encerró junto con Kristoff, en cuanto al muchacho, solo se le ocurrió ocultarse detrás del Trono de Elsa en el Salón, justo antes de comenzar las Labores Reales.

─ ¿Ya terminaste de jugar Northdaliano?

─ ¡Shhh! Siegfried, guarda silencio por una vez.

─ ¡Aquí estás!

─ ¡Rayos!

─Un muy buen escondite, Forastero. ─Exclamaba Siegfried riéndose.

─Después me encargaré de ti y Anna, por lo pronto, comencemos con las Labores Reales.

Esa mañana comenzaba como cualquier otra, como si Elsa jamás se hubiera marchado, eso fue hasta un tema un tanto peculiar que ella tenía que definir.

─Majestad, debemos comenzar con la gestión del Festival del Solsticio de Invierno, recuerde que es en una semana.

─He pensado sobre eso y considero que no será conveniente el realizarlo este año. El Reino no está de ánimos.

─Pero, su alteza, el Festival nunca se ha cancelado, se ha realizado desde…

─ ¡Desde hace casi 24 años! Lo sé, pero esta no es época para celebrar.

─Reina Elsa, ¿a dónde va? ─Preguntaba uno de los Ministros.

─Descuiden caballeros, yo hablaré con ella. ─Decía Anna.

La Princesa salió disparada con dirección a la Terraza, al no encontrar a su hermana y conociendo muy bien el Gran Castillo, dio media vuelta y fue corriendo a la antigua habitación de la Reina. Ella tocó la puerta y comenzó a hablar.

─ ¿Elsa? Elsa, sé que estás adentro.

─…

─Elsa, sabes que puedes contármelo todo. ¿Qué ocurre? Por favor, no hagas esto de nuevo.

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta y algo decepcionada, Anna bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Antes de abandonar el pasillo por completo, escuchó como era quitado el seguro, ella corrió y temerosa abrió la puerta lenta y delicadamente. Al entrar, observó a su hermana sentada en el suelo, en donde estaba su cama en el pasado

─ ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

─Fue simple, solo pensé en un lugar en dónde no quisieras ser molestada por nadie. Primero fui a la Terraza y al poco tiempo recordé este lugar.

─Creo que olvidé lo bien que conoces a este Castillo, y a mí.

─ ¿Qué puedo decir? Años de experiencia, supongo.

La Princesa se sentó al lado de su hermana, por algunos minutos el silencia gobernaba dentro de esa habitación que les traía tristes recuerdos a las dos.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no quieres hacer el Festival?

─No lo veo conveniente con todo lo que ha pasado.

─Yo pienso que es por esa razón que debemos hacerlo, para honrarlos. Para que nadie los olvide y para que sepan que siempre estaremos aquí para protegerlos.

─No lo sé, Anna. No me siento segura de hacerlo.

─Pero además es una fecha importante para todos y mucho más para ti, porque es…

─ ¿Mi cumpleaños? Anna, ¿realmente crees que no lo sé? Sé lo que significa el Solsticio de Invierno para Arendelle, pero no quiero hacer esto sabiendo que…

─ ¿Sabiendo qué, Elsa?

─ ¡Sabiendo que yo maté a todas esas personas! ─Espetaba la Reina, poniéndose de pie.

─Esa no eras tú, fue por el hechizo de Boris, él fue el verdadero culpable, fue Boris quien los asesinó, no tú.

─Él no les arrancó el Corazón a cada uno, fui yo. ¿No lo entiendes? Me siento horrible, cada vez que recuerdo sus rostros de terror y desesperación, y cuando recuerdo como me sentía, me hacen desconocerme por completo.

─Todo Arendelle sabe quién eres, el Reino conoce a la amable y generosa Reina, desde que llegaste al mundo todos quedaron maravillados con la presencia y elegancia de la Princesa Elsa. No temas más al pasado, yo siempre estaré contigo, física o espiritualmente para recordarte quien eres en verdad y, si yo decidí ver lo bueno que hay en ti, pues me encargaré de que Arendelle lo vea.

─Gracias Anna. Siempre consigues hacer que sonría.

─Sabes que no me gusta verte triste.

Salieron de la habitación y regresaron al Estudio para dar la noticia de que se realizaría el Festival del Solsticio de Invierno, pero a partir de ese año, tendría un toque y sentido adicionales.

Ese día, la Reina permaneció en el Castillo pasando el tiempo con su familia, ya que por el momento no necesitaba nada más para sentirse completa.

Transcurrió lo que quedaba de la semana normalmente, y el día viernes, la Reina habló con su Pueblo tras lo ocurrido y los cambios que sufriría el Festival y la ayuda y solidaridad hacia Northdale.

La semana siguiente fue toda de preparativos para el gran evento y, el día que la Reina salía a pasear fue cancelado, así que, ese día no hubo asuntos que atender en el Salón del Trono, porque toda la Familia Real, incluido Arvid, pasaron la mañana entera en el Pueblo coordinando todo. Ya hacia las 4 p.m., Arvid se quedó en el Salón del Trono jugando un rato con su espada y esta se clavó en el Trono justo en el respaldo del mismo.

─Es una suerte que la Reina no esté ahí, Northdaliano.

─ ¡Siegfried! ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí? ─Decía Arvid sacando la espada del Trono.

─Solo vine aquí a decirte algo.

─ ¿Qué?

─Ya sé que ella te eligió a ti, pero de todas maneras, te estaré vigilando, no lo olvides.

Siegfried empujó a Arvid quién cayó al suelo y se quedó sentado en la escalinata.

─Ni herido me dejarás en paz, ¿verdad?

─No.

El Consejero salió de la habitación y Arvid puso su espada a su lado, se quedó muy pensativo sobre el hecho de que tendría que soportar esto hasta que Elsa lo despidiera, y eso si lo hacía.

Al poco rato llegaron Anna y Kristoff, ella caminó hacia Arvid, se puso de rodillas frente a él y comenzó a hablar.

─Reina Elsa I, de Arendelle. ¿Aceptaría ser mi esposa?

Arvid no entendía lo que pasaba y al ver la conmoción, Kristoff se sentó a su lado para tratar de sacarlo del shock.

─Así es como tienes que pedirle matrimonio a Elsa.

─ ¿Cómo por qué le pediría matrimonio a Elsa?

La Princesa lo miró y trató de darle a entender sus razones y que ella estaba en lo cierto.

─Mira, si no la amaras, Elsa estaría muerta en estos instantes y el sentimiento es recíproco.

─Además, son el uno para el otro. ─Agregaba Kristoff.

─ ¿Cuándo crees tú que debo pedirle matrimonio entonces?

─Pues, su cumpleaños es el viernes, así que, tienes dos opciones: O le propones matrimonio durante el Festival, o lo haces días antes.

─De acuerdo, pero alguno de ustedes pensó ¿con qué anillo lo haré?

─Mira, encontramos este anillo en el Ala Este. Este anillo, es de mi tía Ingrid.

─ ¿Cómo sabes eso?

─Porque tiene un copo de nieve.

─ ¡Ah, ya veo!

─Escucha, sé que no es un anillo de compromiso como tal, pero, quiero que Elsa tenga esto, quiero que lo tenga porque Ingrid significaba mucho para ella. Era la primera persona que la comprendía mucho mejor que yo, ella sabía lo que era tener un poder y no controlarlo y, todas esas cosas. Quiero que tú se lo des, sobretodo, porque es parte de nuestra familia.

─Gracias Anna, pero ¿cómo estás tan segura de todo esto?

─Porque lo veo en tus ojos. Una vez te dije que se te veía en los ojos el hecho de que te gustaba mi hermana. Hace unos días, cuando le diste el beso y le dijiste que la amabas, pude verlo también en los suyos.

─ ¿Qué es lo que viste?

─El brillo que solo produce el amor verdadero.

─ ¿Cómo es que puedes distinguirlo?

─Lo veo e Kristoff todos los días, cada que me levanto, cada que abro mis ojos, cada mañana veo ese brillo en su mirada, sé que él lo ve en los míos. El amor verdadero es algo que no se puede ocultar. Además, nunca había visto a mi hermana tan feliz, de hecho, no la he visto contigo, solo los he visto cuando ella era malvada y todo eso, pero puedo imaginar cómo era cuando no estaba yo. Ella me dijo el día de mi boda que era extremadamente feliz porque yo era feliz. Yo era feliz porque ella estaba feliz, por eso pasó lo de Storybrooke y eso, porque yo quería ver a mi hermana feliz, antes de irme a las Islas del Oeste, vi que su felicidad se había acabado, estaba agradecida, complacida y alegre por nosotros, por Kristoff, por Adgar y por mí, sabía que éramos su familia y nos amaba por eso, nos ama por eso, pero Arvid, hay distintas clases de amor, y Elsa se merece a alguien como tú, ella merece una felicidad más grande que la que yo le puedo dar.

─Anna…, Anna, muchas gracias, no sé qué decir.

─Sólo no hagas que me arrepienta Arvid. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo darle ese anillo?

─Tal vez pero, necesito su ayuda, ¡vamos!

Los tres corrieron a la cocina para preparar todo para esta tarde que prometía ser mágica.

* * *

 **Flashback**

La tarde caía en Storybrooke, todos regresaban del Bosque tras el encuentro con la Reina de las Nieves. Elsa estaba desconcertada tras sus declaraciones, Garfio se sentía dolido al creer que Emma no confiaba en él y Emma estaba tan enojada que no podía pensar en nada más.

Al llegar al Pueblo, tanto Emma como David fueron a casa para recibir noticias del estado de Marian y para estar un tiempo con Nieves y Neal. Bella se tomó unos minutos para llevar a Elsa con la Abuelita y así probara las hamburguesas de ahí, para que se sintiera un poco a gusto en esa tierra y también porque quería averiguar lo que había pasado con Ruby.

Cuando Bella fue a hablar con la Abuelita, la Reina de Arendelle notó la presencia de cierto Pirata en la barra, bebiendo solo. Tomó su plato y se quedó junto a él.

─No es un buen momento, Milady.

─ ¿Qué te ocurre Garfio?

─Nada, es solo que, adoro beber un buen trago sin la compañía de nadie, a menos que desees hacerlo. ─Decía Garfio esbozando una falsa sonrisa.

─Gracias, pero yo no bebo.

─Tú te lo pierdes.

─Estás así por Emma, ¿no es así?

La mirada del Pirata cambió porque sabía que Elsa había dado en el blanco.

─ ¿La amas?

─ ¿Perdón?

─A Emma, ¿tú la amas?

─Con toda mi alma, pero no estoy seguro si ella siente lo mismo por mí.

─Pues, averígualo.

─Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, además hace un rato me demostró que no confía en mí.

─Eso no lo sabes, solo son suposiciones tuyas, habla con ella, dile lo que sientes y así conocerás sus sentimientos. Oye, una vez un Troll Roca le dijo a mi hermana que el amor tenía muchas formas.

─Qué gracioso, eso siempre lo decía Peter Pan.

─ ¿Peter quién?

─Olvídalo.

─Garfio, es más que obvio que recibe mucho amor de su familia, pero debe haber un lugar en su Corazón para otra clase de amor, de eso estoy segura, habla con ella.

─ ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esto?

─Porque, cuando llevas el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, necesitas a alguien que te recuerde quien eres en verdad.

─Elsa, ¿nos vamos? ¡Hola Killian!

─Bella… ─Asentía Garfio con la cabeza.

─Sí, vámonos.

─Elsa. Gracias.

─De nada Killian, fue un placer.

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

─Eres bastante predecible, ¿sabías?

─ ¿En serio?

─Sí. Comencé a buscarte, y 5 minutos después pensé que estarías aquí.

─ ¿Y por qué me buscabas con tanta insistencia?

─Porque tú, tienes una cita conmigo esta noche.

─ ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y a dónde iremos?

─A ningún lado.

─ ¿De verdad?

─Así es. tú cita conmigo es justo aquí.

El joven levantó su mano y los sirvientes entraron con unos cuantos carritos llenos de deliciosos platillos que a ambos les encantaban.

─ ¿A qué debo el honor?

─Quiero consentirte, es todo.

─ ¿Y por eso cenaremos tú y yo en la Terraza?

─ ¡Qué perceptiva es, Majestad!

─Lo sé, es algo natural.

Arvid le ofreció el asiento a Elsa, él se sentó en su lugar y comenzaron a cenar tranquilamente. La cena era como cualquier otra, bromas, conversaciones amenas, risas, todo era perfecto para ambos jóvenes.

─Adivina que hay de postre.

─Chocolate o helado, alguna de las dos.

─Casi, pero no.

─Entonces, ¿qué?

Arvid hizo pasar a un sirviente que llevaba dos platos con una rebanada de tarta de manzana con un trozo de chocolate encima.

─Dijiste que no era chocolate.

─Dije casi.

─ ¿Por qué se ve tan raro?

─ ¿Vas a juzgar a un chocolate por su forma?

─No. Es solo que…

─Entonces no digas nada y dale un mordisco.

Ambos se miraron y mordieron al mismo tiempo el chocolate. La Reina sintió algo duro al morderlo y decidió indagar más.

─Arvid, ¿esto es…?

─ ¿El anillo de tu tía? Sí. Anna me lo dio por una razón muy especial. Elsa, sé que tú y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas en estos últimos meses y sé que es muy prematuro, pero yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, quiero que seas feliz conmigo, yo, quiero hacer esto. Sé lo que sientes, y puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que es amor verdadero, si no, de otra forma no estarías aquí, conmigo en esta Terraza, así que…

Arvid le quitó el anillo y se arrodilló frente a ella.

─Reina Elsa I, de Arendelle. ¿Aceptaría ser mi esposa?

La Reina no pudo contenerse más y lloró de la emoción al escuchar todo lo que Arvid tenía que decirle.

─Arvid, sé que ambos hemos pasado cosas increíbles y no sé qué decir.

─Sólo di que sí. Escucha, no tenemos que casarnos de inmediato, eso lo dejo a tu criterio, pero de algo estoy seguro. Estoy completamente seguro de que quiero estar contigo hasta que deje de existir.

─Yo… Estoy encantada con todo esto. Y, ¡claro que sí! Arvid, de Northdale. Quiero ser tu esposa.

─ ¿Sí?

─ ¡Por supuesto, Forastero! ¿En algún momento lo dudaste?

─Jamás.

Arvid por fin le puso ese hermoso anillo, se levantó y le dio un gran beso a su amada y entraron al Castillo para contar la buena nueva.

Así transcurrió esa noche y al día siguiente hasta que al fin llegó el Festival del Solsticio de Invierno. Muy temprano, la Familia Real se alistaba para ir rumbo a donde se encontraba la Aldea que fue devastada por Wolfgang y Boris, todos, incluido Arvid, llevaban atuendos de color negro. Elsa terminó de arreglarse y salió lentamente de su habitación.

─ ¿Estás lista?

─Nerviosa más que lista.

─Descuida, todo saldrá bien.

─Eso espero.

Ambos caminaron rumbo a la entrada, mientras los sirvientes abrían cada una de las ventanas para que entrara la luz.

─He tenido una duda estos últimos días.

─ ¿Cuál?

─ ¿Por qué se realiza el Festival?

─Bueno, pues. Todo empezó el año en el que yo nací. Ese otoño fue una clase de infierno por así decirlo, había días en los que las lluvias eran torrenciales y el calor era insoportable, ventiscas y tornados acechaban las colinas y todas las cosechas se perdían. Mi madre me contó que mi padre salió a la Terraza a rogarle al cielo que todo terminara, momentos después, mi llanto se escuchó por todo el Palacio, la tormenta cesó y mágicamente comenzó a nevar. Así que, el Reino organizó un pequeño Festival para celebrar el milagro que yo les había traído.

─Debe ser genial tener un Festival en tu honor.

─Al principio lo era, después del accidente el Festival solo se realizaba en la Plaza, pero desde hace dos años, todo volvió a ser como antes. Aunque ahora tendrá otro significado más, será para que aquellos que se fueron jamás sean olvidados.

─Eso es hermoso, ya verás que todo saldrá como lo planeaste.

─Lo sé.

─Ya estamos listos. ─Decía Kristoff.

─Pues, adelante.

El Festival ese año transcurriría de la siguiente manera: Desde temprano una serie de procesiones y en la tarde y lo que restaba de la noche, toda la verbena popular de siempre.

La Familia Real salió del Palacio, Kristoff y Arvid con una vela en sus manos y Elsa y Anna caminando en el centro de ellos un poco adelantadas, esa procesión la harían solos hasta las Colinas donde ya los esperaban varios Arendellianos con velas en sus manos, al llegar depositaron sus velas alrededor de una gran roca que serviría como monumento en donde se escribió lo sucedido y los nombres de las víctimas. Todos los asistentes guardaron un minuto de silencio para después proseguir con la llamada "Procesión del Silencio" hacia la Capilla en dónde se oficiaría una misa en su honor, al terminar esta, todos fueron a sus casas pasado el mediodía para volver a salir a las 4 p.m. y así dar paso a la última procesión en la que todos los Arendellianos simplemente salían de sus casas y caminaban rumbo al Castillo, en donde eran recibidos por un festín. Al terminar este, se prosiguió con la celebración, se abrieron las puertas completamente, la Reina creó una pista de hielo en el patio del Castillo.

Al anochecer, la Marina Real liberó unas barcazas llenas de velas como una última ofrenda a esas inocentes personas. Después, comenzó el Baile dentro del Palacio Real de Arendelle.

Un aire de paz se respiraba en aquel lugar por primera vez en mucho tiempo y tras esa ceremonia solemne, el ambiente se ponía cada vez más animado. Algunos niños corrían, jugaban o comían, el coro daba su mejor espectáculo y la gente disfrutaba como podía. En el Castillo, todos bailaban y disfrutaban. Aunque no lo pareciese, el Pueblo estaba contento de tener a su Reina de regreso, además de su compromiso con Arvid. Con este compromiso se restablecía la alianza y así, como ya lo había dicho antes, Elsa prometió que su Reino ayudaría a Northdale en la reconstrucción, para que volviera a ser el imponente Reino que contaban las leyendas.

Arendelle denotaba una intensa Luz por todas sus fronteras y se podía ver a todo el mundo gozando, riendo y comiendo, incluso se alcanzaba a ver a una chica pelirroja de cabello largo correr junto a su amado, maravillados por el espectáculo creado por la Reina.

Cerca de las 10 p.m. todas las luces de las velas se apagaron y se escuchó un estruendo, todos bajaron la cabeza e intentaron ocultarse pero la Familia Real salió a la Terraza para ver que sucedía. Ellos observaron cómo se abría el cielo y notaron que de esa especie de portal emergía un destello que los cegó por un instante, lo siguiente que vieron fue una clase de Oscuridad, una Oscuridad, solamente iría a un lugar, un lugar que Anna conocía bastante bien, esa Oscuridad iba a Misthaven, el Bosque Encantado.

Todos lo dejaron pasar de largo y regresaron a la fiesta sin saber, que esa ráfaga de Oscuridad llevaba consigo, a **Emma Swan.**

 **El Fin**


End file.
